


Interdimensional Connection

by asenafenrir



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Episode Five Spoilers, Fluff, Homophobia, Latinx Larry Johnson, Latinx Lisa Johnson, M/M, Second Chance, Self-Harm, Sexual Discovery, Slurs, Smoking, Smut, Weed, non-binary Sal Fisher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asenafenrir/pseuds/asenafenrir
Summary: After saying goodbye to his friends as he feels himself fading away, Larry suddenly wakes up to find it was all just a bad dream, at least that is what he decides to take it as until he meets a small Cynophobic teen who moves into 402.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 106





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> “I just want you all to know how much you mean to me. I love you guys so much. I was lucky to know you.” That was the last thing that Larry said to them as he faded away into nothingness.

Larry Johnson didn’t know what he had been expecting after this, but this was not one of them. He gasped as he seemed to jerk awake. Suddenly back in his old room. He was alive again, but not only alive, but he was also sixteen again. Clear confusion was written on his face as he looked around his room. Everything looked the same, but also very different as well. Was it all just some strange dream? Did all that stuff even really happen? He didn’t know at that moment. As he was trying to think of it all, trying to decipher between fantasy and reality, there was a knock on his door.

“Lar-Bear, are you awake, honey?” There was his Mom’s voice. Lisa. She was alive. “Larry?” She spoke again while he was still dazed in his confusion. “One, two, three, I’m coming in,” Lisa remarked as she entered her son’s bedroom. Her face immediately showing concern at the way her son seemed to suddenly just start crying when he saw her. It was odd to see him in such a way and she went over to him. Sitting down on his bed, pulling him into a hug. “Lar-Bear, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” She rubbed his back soothingly and Larry just held on to her.

It was all just a little overwhelming. He thought that his Mother had died yet here she was. Alive and Well. “I-I’m fine. It was just so vivid and intense.” He remarked as he hugged her. “Everyone in the building died. They-” Suddenly, Larry couldn’t really recall much of anything that really happened in his dream. Guess it really was just a dream. “I can’t recall what happened anymore.” He told her.

Lisa pulled away. “Sounds like you had a pretty bad one. I don’t think you’ve had such a bad dream since you were a kid.” She remarked. “Everyone in the building is fine and well though. Nothing to worry about. Just a bad dream. All it was.” She stated, rubbing his back soothingly. “Go ahead and get dress now. Mr. Addison told me that we are going to have some new tenants in 402 in a couple of weeks. I’ll need you to help me out with some things in that apartment to get it all ready for them.” Getting up, she gave him a smile. “We’ll have breakfast before we head on up there. I made some Huevos Rancheros for  _ mi chico especial _ .”

He smiled at what his mom called him. “Alright, thanks, Mom.” Lisa ruffled his hair lovingly before exiting Larry’s room to allow him time to get dressed for the day.

Larry pulled off his covers, staring down at his lap as he tried to see if he could recall anything all about the strange  dream, he had besides the deaths of all of Addison Apartments’ occupants, but he got nothing. When his Mom had mentioned 402 though, he felt like he had been in that room many times over the years, but that wasn’t possible because no one ever really saw the tenants that used to live there. Soon though, he was sure that he would forget all about the dream he had. After all, no one really recalled their dreams for long after they woke up typically.

Standing up, Larry grabbed the hairbrush on his nightstand, starting to brush all the tangles out of his hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Having it like this would be better for whatever work his Mom would possibly need him to do that way it wouldn’t get caught in anything. Grabbing some jeans off the floor that already had paint stains on to slide on before tossing on a shirt that had also been the floor and tugging on a pair of worn-out, but still comfortable enough sneakers before heading off into the kitchen to have breakfast with his mom before they headed up to 402.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi chico especial - my special young man
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment letting me know how liked it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. ~ Asena


	2. Enter Sally Face

Sal couldn’t believe this was actually happening. They were actually leaving New Jersey. His Dad had decided that they needed to start off somewhere new after all these years. Their family just had never been the same after what happened to him as a child and you know the fact that he got his Mom killed. So, there was that whole thing. If only he hadn’t been so anxious to pet the dog. That stupid dog. For if Sal had waited, they would have encountered the owner that would have explained that the dog was not so nice around children. His Mom would not have had to save him from being attacked and ended up being viciously mauled instead she would still be alive and he wouldn’t need a prosthetic face. 

Upon arrival into Nockfell, Sal felt a strong sense of Deja vu. When they passed by the church, he looked out the car window in slight horror. “It’s going to be okay, Sal. You’ll just be another teen amongst the crowd. You’re sure to make lots of friends here with how much your cosmetic and sculpting skills have improved over the years.” Henry spoke. 

Sal turned to look over at his Dad. Of course, he probably thought the look of horror on his face had been about the upcoming issue of how everyone would react to his face. Maybe he was right, that must have been all it was. A sense of dread. He just had to remind himself that no one here knew that he practically didn’t have a face. That most of his face was just Special Effects makeup and a prosthetic nose. In Nockfell, he would just be a normal teen. Well, except most people think that being non-binary was normal nor his lack of sexual attraction. He could act the part if he needed to in order to make friends yet again would he even be able to call them friends if he couldn’t just be himself. Probably not. 

It wasn’t long after they passed the church that they pulled up to their new home, Addison Apartments. His Déjà vu just got stronger. As he got out of the car with his Dad, he proceeded to pick up Gizmo out of the back seat, holding him in his arms as he looked at the building. “Hey, Dad?” Sal asked as he turned back to look at him as he petted his cat. 

Henry looked over to his son after he had opened the trunk to get out their suitcases. “What is it, Sal?” He replied as he pulled out both their suitcases and closed his trunk. 

“We’ve never been to Nockfell before have we?” Sal asked as he then went over to grab his own suitcase from his Dad. 

“No, Sal. This is our first time being here.” Mr. Fisher said as they headed on towards the apartment complex’s entrance. “Maybe someone at your school had spoken about it before.” 

Sal nodded. “Must be.” He remarked as he glanced at the mailboxes as they passed by them before turning to look at the elevator that they were waiting on. Based on the Mailboxes that Sal saw, he figured out there were five floors and twenty apartments. He wondered if there were any kids his age living in the apartments. There had to be at least one or two other families here, right? 

* * *

By the time noon came around, Sal and his Dad had pretty much unpacked everything. Gizmo snoozing away happily on Sal’s bed. “I see you’ve already made yourself at home.” He said to his cat as he realized that he did actually have one more box left, but it had his Dad’s handwriting and not his. Walking over he read the words on the box: **_For Sal – Diane's Clothes._ ** “Mom’s clothes?” He remarked confused as he headed on out of his bedroom and knocked on his Dad’s. 

“Come on in, Sal,” Henry replied. Sal entered the bedroom to see that his Dad was also pretty much set up already in his room. “Did you need help with something?” He asked his son as he was opening another box. 

Sal shook his head. “No. I-” He remarked. “Why is there a box in my room labeled: For Sal – Diane's clothes?” 

“Oh. Good, you did find that box.” He remarked. “Well, last year when we went Back to School shopping because you needed some new clothes for school. I had seen you looking in the Women’s section. I hadn’t had the heart to get any of your Mom’s clothes yet so since you had seemed interested in the dresses, you might like to have her clothes to try to see if you actually feel comfortable enough in them before we go out and get some of your own. This way you can always have a piece of your Mom with you too.” 

Sal looked at his Dad a bit in shock. He hadn’t realized that he had been caught looking at dresses last year. They hadn’t ever had that type of talk about what Sal identified as. However, it made him start tearing up a bit at the fact that his Dad was being so supportive of Sal’s identity without him ever having even told him. He sniffled a bit. “Thanks, Dad.” 

“No problem, pal,” Henry remarked as he smiled a bit. “You going to be alright there?” He asked his son. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He stated. “I’m going to go touch up my face and go introduce myself to the neighbors. Maybe I’ll end up meeting some teens my age.” Sal stated. 

“Alright, be safe and don’t forget to take your key,” Henry told him before going back to opening the box. 

“Will do.” With that, Sal went back to his room to touch up his face and headed out the door of the apartment after grabbing his key. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being set in modern times. The way of prosthetics has advanced a bit since the Late 90s-Early 2000's the Game takes place in. With YouTube and everything, I'd like to think that Sal would use special effects to make up to help with his self-esteem more. Since this is also supposed to be a happy, fluffy ending piece, I decided that Sal's Dad is rather supportive of him and always encourages Sal in any way he can. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and update as frequently as I can, but you know sometimes Writer's Block happens. Please leave kudos and a comment to let me know you enjoyed this chapter. ~ Asena


	3. Eerily Familar

Sal had decided to start on the fourth floor. It made logical sense after all. Walking over to Apartment 401 first he knocked on the door. No answer. He tried one more time. Still no answer. So, Sal moved on to the next one. This time knocking on the door of 403. A female voice replied. “Just a minute.” Soon a woman with green hair answered the door and greeted him with a cheerful smile. “Well, hello there. You’re a new face. I take it you are one of the new tenants that moved in next-door today. Larry told me that there would be someone moving in next-door a couple of weeks ago. My name is Cassandra Sanderson. Introducing yourself to the neighbors, dear?”

That name that Mrs. Sanderson just said sounded quite familiar. He did not understand why. Maybe there had been a Larry at his old school. Who knows, he never really got along with the other teens back in New Jersey. “Yes, Madam. My name is Sal Fisher. My Dad and I just got here this morning. Just about finished unpacking. It is nice to meet you.”

“So, polite.  It is a pleasure to meet you, Sal. I do hope you enjoy living here in  Nockfell . It’s a rather small, close town. You can get to anywhere really by just walking or even biking.” Cassandra stated. “Are you going to start classes on Monday?”

Sal nodded. “I will be attending Nockfell High.”

“You are in luck. We have three other boys in the building that also attend. Chug Cohen in 303 just started as a Freshman, Todd Morrison in 202 is a Sophomore as well Larry. He is the Addison Apartments’ Janitor’s son. They live down in the basement which is also where the laundry machine is. You will have to get a key card from Lisa though as I am sure you might have noticed one is required in order to get the basement. I have to go now. My Soaps are about to start. Nice talking to you, Sal.”

Oh, so it seemed that he would have a chance to make friends that lived in the same building as him and two of them he might end up being in the same classes with. “Same. Thank you for the information on the other boys. See you around.” With that Mrs. Sanderson closed the door and Sal headed to the next door, however, he had the same result he got with 401 when he knocked. Perhaps no one lived in those two apartments. There was a chance he would probably find out that information later.

* * *

When Sal had gone down to the third floor, the only resident that had been home was an odd man named David in 302. It appeared the rowdy college kids that David had told about that lived in 301 were not home at the moment along with Chug in 303. So, he moved on down to the second floor. When he exited the elevator on the second floor, he saw a teen with orange curly hair step out of 202 and for some reason all at once it felt like someone had run full speed ahead into him and he fell backward onto his butt. His head throbbed slightly.  _ What the hell was that? _ The  blue-haired teen thought thoroughly confused.

“Whoa, are you alright? That was quite an interesting fall you took there.” Todd remarked as he came over to Sal having heard the sudden thump when the short teen had fallen backward. The teen’s voice sounded quite familiar to him. Like he was rather used to it, but once again as his Father had told him, they had never been to  Nockfell before. So, it was quite impossible. 

Todd extended his hand out towards Sal, helping him up. “Y-yeah, I am not quite sure what happened.” He remarked as he took in Todd’s face now. There was that strange sense of déjà vu again. “Ever since my Dad and I arrived this morning I have been getting this eerie feeling I have been here before, but my Dad said this was the first time we have been to  Nockfell . I am Sal Fisher by the way. I just moved into 402.”

“Sounds like a paranormal phenomenon,” Todd explained. “Possibly a  clairvoyance experience.” He stated as Sal looked at him with a tilt of his head. Todd certainly seemed to know some big words. “Welcome to Addison Apartments, Sal. My name is Todd Morrison, I live in 202. You are a teen too, correct?”

“Yep, just your typical angsty teen.” Sal joked, chuckling. Todd smiled, chuckling along with him.

“You want to talk about angsty you should meet my friend, Larry.” He told him. “Interesting taste in music.  Head bangs to metal.”

Sal looked at him oddly. “Metal? He hits his head against steel?” Not having heard about Metal Rock before. The music he had listened to was Alternative like  Kerli and Melanie Martinez.

Todd chuckled. “Larry is going to get a kick out of that. No, I am talking about Metal Rock. You will have to have Larry how to head-bang when you meet him. Most likely he is out right now. His favorite band released a new album today. So, of course, he had to go get it. If you are not still unpacking, we can show you around  Nockfell . I was just about to meet up with my boyfriend and our friend, Ash. Neither of them lives in the apartments, but I am guessing you will be starting at  Nockfell High on Monday?”

Sal smiled at the fact of when Todd had said boyfriend. Which meant he could actually be himself and still make friends. “Yeah, Mrs. Sanderson upstairs said that you and Larry are both Sophomores. I will be in the tenth grade with you. Maybe we will have some classes together then. Let me just text my Dad that I am going out. He will want to know where I am going.”

“That does seem like a likely scenario then. Ash is also in the same grade, but Neil is a junior.” Todd said as he went ahead and started towards the elevator with Sal as the smaller teen texted his Dad that he was going to hang out with some other teens that were going to show him around  Nockfell . Which his Dad was cool with as long as Sal checked in with him every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time I would like to state there is no cult in this world. Thus why of course, Mrs. Sanderson is still alive because Charley was not influenced by the cult to kill her.
> 
> Also thank you, yelirae for your comment. To see that someone took the time to make a comment to state they were enjoying my work. ~ Asena


	4. The Spark

Larry hadn’t had the chance to meet the new occupant that had moved in that weekend. When Todd had told him the name of the teen that had moved into 402, his head had quickly snapped towards the other teen’s direction. A strange feeling had overcome him like he just knew they were going to be inseparable. He looked forward to meeting Sal after Todd had told him of what Sal had thought the other teen meant by head-banging.

They were both waiting in the lobby for both Sal and Chug so they would all be able to walk to school together. Although Todd, Ash, and Neil had shown Sal where the school was on Saturday. Larry thought it would be a nice idea for them to all walk together. Especially since he was rather eager to meet Sal. Chug arrived in the lobby first, wondering why they were still in the lobby and hadn’t headed off to school yet. “We’re waiting for the new kid. Todd met him on Saturday.”

“I’m not quite sure if that is possibly their pronouns. Ash thought they were a girl at first. She got excited about there being another female in the group besides her and Maple, but then Sal simply said that they were not a girl, but also didn’t state they were a boy. Our new addition might be in between somewhere between the gender spectrum of male and female.” Todd told Larry. “I suggest we use they/them pronouns to be polite unless Sal tells us what pronouns they prefer.”

Being as they were all outside now with their back turns to the entrance. No one had heard the small approach. “That’s so nice of you, Todd. You are correct on your assumption. I identify as non-binary, but I still use he/him as my pronouns.” Sal’s sudden voice all gave them quite the scare, but only Chug ended up screaming his head off as Sal gave a small chuckle at this.

Larry started chuckling as well. “Dude, that was awe-” He found his heart suddenly beating faster than normal. For never had he thought about questioning his sexuality before until he saw Sal Fisher with his electric blue hair styled in a rope braid, lips painted in pastel green wearing a bohemian style dress.

Sal found himself tilting his head when he spotted Larry. There it was again. That strange sense of déjà vu. However, he wasn’t focused on that at the moment. He was focused on the intense stare that Larry giving him. It made him extremely nervous. He felt his anxiety kicking. Did he miss a spot on his face? Was part of his mangled, scared up face not properly covered with his makeup?

“You look really pretty.” Larry found himself saying out loud and realized what exactly he had just said. Well, that had just slipped right out.

Oh. Oh! Suddenly, his anxiety faded away and Sal was grinning from ear to ear. “Thanks. This is my first time wearing a dress. I wasn’t quite sure if it would be the best idea to wear one on the first day, but my Dad was very encouraging. Telling me if I wanted to wear one of Mom’s outfits to go on ahead.”

“Well, don’t worry. If anyone gives you any shit. I got your back, man.” Larry said with a grin.

Sal continued smiling when Larry said this. “You’re Larry, I’m guessing?” He remarked as he adjusted his backpack over his shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s me the one that likes to hit his head against steel,” Larry stated with a smirk. Thinking he saw Sal blush a bit at this, but he wasn’t quite sure. “Shall we head off to school then. Ash is probably going to be wondering what is taking us so long.” Everyone agreed they needed to start walking to school now that all four of the boys were there now.

* * *

It was no surprise to Sal that he kept getting mistaken as a girl, but he didn’t bother correcting anyone. The day went by pretty easily. No one seemed to realize that parts of his face were Special Effects makeup. For once again Sal was finally just a normal teen. Then lunch came and he came upon an issue. He had to pee and Nockfell High had no Unisex bathrooms. He had already seen how the blonde male in one of his classes had treated Todd. Travis Phelps was such a cliché religious bully.

Of course, Sal had expected that there was the chance that eventually it would be found out that he wasn’t exactly cisgender, but at least at his old school even though he was bullied there they had unisex bathrooms. He didn’t know what to do.

“Sal, you okay there?” Larry’s locker was also around the same area that Sal’s locker was and it seemed the brunette had noticed that he was sort of wiggling about.

“Larry!” He remarked happily. “Can you go with me into the bathroom? There is-” It seemed that Sal didn’t need to finish that sentence at all because Larry had already put an arm around his shoulders and was walking with him to the nearest male bathroom, catching right on to what the situation was.

“You know Ash did bring this up in art class earlier. The fact that the school has no unisex bathrooms because Nockfell’s LBGT community is like one percent pretty much. I think you Todd and Neil are the only ones that are a part of it at school.” Larry stated. “Just ask us or even Chug if you need someone to go the bathroom with you, but you’re probably better off with having Todd, Neil or I go with you during Lunch Time because Chug will most likely be too busy filling his gullet.”

Sal snickered at what Larry said. “Yeah, thanks, Larry. I am so glad I’ve gotten the chance to make such wonderful friends like you all.” He stated as he headed into the bathroom with Larry. That’s when they discovered that of all the people to be in there at the moment, Travis was washing his hands.

“Disgusting,” Travis remarked. “You’re going to hell for-”

“I have a dick.” Sal simply stated as he walked past Travis to go into one of the stalls. The look on Travis’ face when Sal had said that was simply priceless and had Larry busting up laughing.

Just as Travis was about to speak again probably about to say something transphobic, Larry spoke first. “Shut the fuck up Travis and get the fuck out.” Smirking as Travis just simply grumbled as he headed out of the bathroom. “Sal, my man that was fucking awesome. I’ve never seen such a horrified look on his face before.” It was silent for a bit before Sal came back out to wash his hands after fixing his dress grinning at what Larry had said. “You gotta tell the others what happened when we get to the cafeteria.”

Finishing washing his hands, Sal chuckled. “Alright. Let’s go get some food. I’m starved.” It was starting to become pretty clear that they were going to be best buds pretty fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. Creating Sal and Larry's Friendship chemistry, the beginning of gay panic for Lar-bear, the tiny little bit of what you could easily think of Larry flirting with Sal and Sal's sassy sort of attitude. Thank you for all the lovely comments on Chapter Three. As for AmaiTheLurker's comment. There is still probably going to be angst, but there is going to be so much fluff and cute shit with it. There is also the fact that Sal didn't go to the Fifth Floor yet. So, there still might be some ghosts I haven't decided yet, but the ghosts also may just not be at Addison Apartments. After all, a cemetery most likely has ghosts and Nockfell has one of those. I hope you enjoy Chapter Four and there most likely will end up being a Chapter Five uploaded tomorrow. I plan on making this a slow burn and if you're a Travis fan, I do plan to give him his much deserved happiness too. ~ Asena


	5. Gay Panic and Anxiety

Larry had never remembered smiling as much as the day that Sal Fisher had come into his life. Sal was absolutely hilarious. Starting off with when he scared Chug that morning to him just straight up telling Travis that he had a dick to shut him up and much more. In fact, he still had a smile on when he came home. Lisa had been in the apartment at the moment not having any work to do and seen such a bright smile on her son. She noticed that the strange look on his face. “You weren't smoking outside of your room, again were you? Because you know even though it is legal now there are many people still have a problem with it.”

Larry jumped at hearing his Mom’s voice suddenly. A dorky smile appeared on his face. “No, Mom I’m not high off a plant right now. I know you’re only okay with me doing it as long as it’s under your roof only.” He stated as he plopped down next to her on the couch. “The only thing I’m high off of right is the dopamine my brain is producing.” He stated. “I finally met one of the occupants of 402. Todd told me about him and he’s so cool, Mom. Scared Chug this morning. Todd, Chug and I were talking so we didn’t hear him come out through the front floor. All he did was speak and Chug screamed his head off.”

Lisa smiled at this. “Well, isn’t Chug easily scared too?” She remarked and Larry nodded.

“Yeah, dude’s a total scaredy-cat . Um, you don’t happen to know what non-binary means do you, Mom?” Larry asked her.

“This morning I would have said no, but I met your new friend’s father today. He explained to me his son was non-binary, but still used he/him pronouns. It means Sal doesn’t really identify as any gender really, right?”

“Yeah, that’s about right. Sal had to explain it to us because you know how  Nockfell’s LBGT community is rather lacking. Anyways, he decided to wear one of his Mom’s dresses that his dad gave to him and discovered that our school doesn’t have any unisex bathrooms. So, I went with him to the bathroom to make sure no one messed with him. Sure, enough of all the people Travis had to be in there about to go off again and before Travis could the little dude, I’m guessing had to pee rather bad simply said: ‘I have a dick’ then proceeded to head into one of the stalls. The look on Travis’ face was priceless.”

Lisa’s eyes widened at this. “Oh my. Well, I guess when you have to pee you really don’t want to deal with someone like Travis. I’m glad you are getting along well with him. Just remember you need to do your homework first if you have any before hanging out, Lar-bear.” She told him.

“Yeah, of course.” He remarked. “Sal wanted to see my paintings so I told him I would text him after doing my homework,” Larry stated as he got up. “I don’t have that much today all. I think probably like an hour or two’s worth.” 

“Alright, Sweetie. I need to get back to work now. Robert said that the washing machine was acting oddly earlier when he used it so I need to go check out what is up with that. It is nearing around nine years old. Hopefully, I won’t have to talk to Mr. Addison about ordering a new one. The last one lasted the usual eleven years at least.” Lisa stated as she kissed the top of her son’s forehead before getting her tool belt and letting Larry go to his bedroom to start on his homework.

* * *

The next day, Larry had decided he would just go to Sal’s apartment to which he had met Sal’s dad. Henry had let him in, pleased to meet Lisa’s son and his son’s new friend before telling him that Sal was getting ready in his room. Knocking on the door, Sal had mistakenly told him to come in right in. “Your Dad said you were-” 

Although upon hearing Larry’s voice as he was opening the door Sal screamed in a panicky voice: “GET OUT!” Which made the taller jumped as Sal had barged towards the door with his head down and slammed the door right on Larry.

_ What the fuck just happened? _ He thought with widened eyes. Larry had only seen just a little bit of Sal’s face and swore it looked slightly different than yesterday. He wasn’t quite sure if he should stay around based on what had just happened. Everything had seemed alright last night when Sal left after hanging out with him. So, what had been with that reaction? “Uh, I’m going to go ahead then. I guess I’ll see you at school, dude.”

Sal listened closely as he heard Larry walk away. He had yet to properly put on his face. So, his mangled-up face was still showing. All he had finished doing was his nose. He tugged at his hair that was currently in pigtails as he was breathing rather heavily. An attack. “G-gizmo!” He called out to his cat that was still sleeping on the bed as his body started to shake. “C-c-come here.” Gizmo jumped off the bed and quickly went over to his owner rubbing up against him trying to get Sal to calm down.

Sal’s hands were shaking like crazy and he was still breathing rather fast as he pulled Gizmo into his arms, starting to pet him. He had to calm himself down. What was one of those methods again that his therapist had told him to try out before whenever he had an attack? 5-4-3-2-1 coping technique, right? Five things you can see. Blue eyes moved to his Edward  Scissorhands Poster, next to the makeup on his desk, his guitar in the corner of the room, his Nintendo Switch and his Baphomet plush on his bed. Four things you can feel. He continued to pet Gizmo as he stood up. Standing up he went over to his bed and ran his hand over the pillowcase. Two. He touched his hair. Three. Felt the material of his shirt. Four. After a bit, Sal was able to fully calm down. “Fuck!” He shouted once he did and kept on doing so as he sat down, looking at his phone. “It’s cool, Sal. Everything is fine. He didn’t see anything. You acted quickly enough that he didn’t see you’re actually a monster.” He took a couple of deeper breaths before he finished getting ready. He didn’t want to be late for his second day at school.

* * *

Sal didn’t see Larry until third period, they had a science class together. Larry turned to look at Sal when he realized that his new friend had sat down next to him and there it was again. That same feeling when he first saw Sal in his dress yesterday. Today though, he didn’t think Sal was pretty. No, Sal looked, well, simply hot. Lips painted black, heavy smudged black eyeliner; electric blue hair worn straight down covered up with a black beanie, a black spiked choker adorned, a long-sleeved hockey jersey that had Jason from Friday the 13 th on it. Larry didn’t have a chance to further check out Sal’s outfit as he discovered that that the other was staring at him, looking like he wanted to say something. 

Finally, Sal leaned over and Larry’s Adam’s apple visible bobbed as he gulped at how close the other was. “My face is fucked up.” He whispered to him before pulling away leaving Larry confused.

“ Wha -what!?” He remarked as he looked at Sal with clear confusion on his face. Sal realized that he probably had to elaborate on that a little bit more. The teacher was talking now and Sal didn’t want to disrupt the class nor have someone overhear his words. So, he took out his notebook, opening it up and write down what he wanted to say before sliding it over to Larry.  **_ I feel comfortable enough telling you this because I just feel so at ease around you. I got attacked by a dog when I was a kid. What you see isn’t my actual face and I’m not just talking about the make-up. I’m missing chunks of my face like my nose. My nose is actually special effects make-up. A prosthetic. That is why I freaked out so much earlier. I had thought you were my dad so that was why I told you that you could come in. _ **

Larry’s eyes scanned over the paper. Reading everything that Sal had written down before turning to look at him. Staring at him for a moment with his mouth slightly hanging open before he smiles at the other. Getting out a pen he wrote down underneath and slid the notebook back over to Sal.  **_ You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that. Not the part about your attack, but the fact you’re not upset at me or anything. I thought I did something wrong last night and you were mad at me. Thanks for telling me, Sal. Your secret is safe with me. Also, I love your outfit. _ **

Sal turned to look over at Larry and just simply smiled at him before actually starting to pay attention to class. With that, the rest of the day went rather  smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have some delicious smut upcoming for you in the next chapter which will be the last chapter where the gang are Sophomores besides Chug who is a year below. I'm matching up the chapters with the four different ages that Sal is in the game. In other words, there might be a possibility of there being twenty chapters, but I also might not do the last age. I don't know yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ~ Asena


	6. A Sea of Hormones

_ Larry was staring at Sal with a dopey look on his face. They were just chilling out in Larry’s room, passing a joint between the two of them. It had taken him a while to  _ _ convivence _ _ Sal to give it a try. Because he had been a little scared of mixing it with his meds, but Larry had told him that the first time that he tried it that he wouldn’t smoke than at all. Staying sober in case something happened which made Sal relaxed. Nothing bad had happened then. Ever since Sal would enjoy a joint with Larry. In fact, after a while Sal had been thinking of actually talking with his doctor about switching over medical marijuana then he wouldn’t have to deal with so many pills too. _

_ Sal looked over at Larry and giggled a bit. “What is so funny,  _ _ Pájaro _ _ Azul?” Larry’s words made Sal flush. _

_ “You’re giving me that look again,” Sal stated as he looked at his best friend. _

_ Larry raised his eyebrow as he stared at him some more. “Mmm, what look is that exactly?” He asked taking the joint from Sal as he pressed it to his lips. _

_ His eyes fluttered a bit as he leaned in. “Like you want to kiss me.” Sal teased. “Do you want to kiss me, Larry Face?” He purred. _

_ Larry choked a bit when he had breathed in the smoke as he stared at Sal with wide eyes. Licking his lips as he put out the joint and placed his hand on Sal’s face. “Are you offering?” _

_ “Maybe.” He remarked as he crawled into Larry’s lap. “I think so,” Sal stated as he made himself comfortable in the brunette’s lap. “Kiss me.” _

Larry opened his eyes, breathing heavily. Oh shit. He couldn’t believe he just had a dream like that about Sal. A dream that made him hard he soon realized. They had gotten quite close over the past couple of months. Just recently, Larry had accidentally walked in on him putting his face again and he was very pleased at the fact that Sal didn’t freak out this time. They had just stood there in silence as Larry eventually spoke, calling him scarily beautiful. This made Sal grin from ear to ear before giggling.

Just thinking now about Sal’s laughter again had him groaning. Biting his bottom lip, he went under his bed and grabbed some lotion. Pouring some into his hand as he then proceeded to slide his hand over his shaft. Groaning in pleasure as he imagined that it was Sal’s hand wrapped around him instead of his own. Sal’s hands were just so much softer than his own for the most part except the very tips of the blue teen’s fingers which were calloused from guitar playing.

Larry bit his bottom lip as he ran his thumb over the slit as he continued to stroke himself. He knew that this wasn’t right. Thinking about his best friend as he jacked off, but it wasn’t like this was the first time that Sal came to his mind when he was masturbating. Sal’s face and voice were pretty consistent in his fantasies. The first time that he had thought of Sal was in the shower. He had imagined the other teen joining him and Sal pressed his smaller body to Larry’s own. It was pretty safe to say that he freaked out rather bad about that.

He came to the conclusion after that, that he most certainly was not straight at all and that was months ago. He still wasn’t quite sure of what his sexuality was then and even now. It wasn’t really easy to tell when you had only had two girlfriends before. Larry had thought about talking to Todd about the subject of sexuality. Even though he knew his friends would be totally cool with it, he was still really nervous about bringing up the subject. Even to his Mom. So, he just stayed quiet about it all.

Larry groaned as he squeezed his dick a bit at the base and stroke up, smearing the  precum that had appeared at the head. Suddenly, he was imagining something different than just Sal’s hand wrapped around him, Sal’s hand was replaced by his mouth. He whimpered at the image in his mind, imagining Sal’s warm mouth taking him hole, deeper until he was gagging on his cock. Slowly, bobbing his head. Sending Larry closer and closer towards his climax. “Fuck.” He grunted as he started to stroke himself even quicker until he eventually spilled his seed all over his hand. Continuing to pump himself until he was just too sensitive to continue. He laid there, breathing heavily.

Staring down at his soiled hand, he was once again filled with regret and self-hate. Absolutely once again disgusted with himself for thinking of his friend in such a way. He had to figure out a way to make this all go away. It just wasn’t right.

* * *

When Valentine’s Day came around. Larry thought about telling Sal about these feelings that he had been having. Finally giving in and talking to his Mom who had encouraged him to go for it. The two were walking towards their lockers and when Sal had opened his, outpoured several Valentine’s day cards. This was not something that Sal had expected at all as he leaned down to pick them up. “There are so many.”

Of course, Sal would have had a lot of admirers. He was so fashionable, attractive and funny. He was not the only one that had seen this. As he watched Sal open and read them, he suddenly changed his mind about telling Sally Face how he felt. It was for the best probably. After all, Larry didn’t even know which way, he even swung. These past couples of months, Larry had never seen Sal really gaze at anyone like the way he had with the blue-haired teen yet again maybe there was just no one that was his type.

It seemed that several of these were from of course girls, but some had no names at all. They just had Secret Admirer written on them. Sal seemed excited about them all, putting the ones that didn’t have a name on them at all back into his locker. Larry had gone to his, a couple of lockers down and discovered, he too had some Valentine’s, not as many as Sal did. He discovered most of them were actually from his friends, but two were actually from some girls. Would it be wrong for him to go on a date with these girls to see if he could get rid of these feelings that he was holding? However, what if he actually ended up truly liking one of these girls too then it wouldn’t totally be a rebound thing. It was decided then, Larry would seek out Isabelle and Phoebe, ask them both out to tell them that he would like to see about testing out if some chemistry would develop between them.

Larry really did hope some chemistry formed between him and one of the girls. That way he didn’t have to deal with these feelings for Sal anymore.

* * *

Sal had been rather excited about being in his first relationship. He ended up finding out a bit of a connection with one of the girls who had given him a Valentine’s Day card. Her name had been Caitlin and she was so sweet, but then he discovered after about two months, that she wasn’t as sweet anymore. Caitlin had not seemed to like the fact of when Sal wore dresses that he looked prettier than her nor did she like him being friends with Ash or Larry. Calling Larry, a bastard because his Dad left. She hadn’t stopped there. Calling Ash, a slut, Maple a freak and Chug a fat fuck. He broke up with her after that.

Larry’s relationship with Isabelle was going well though. They were still dating at the end of the school year. Sal thought Isabelle was rather cool and glad that at least Larry’s relationship worked out. Maple and Chug had even started dating. They were going strong and they looked so cute together. Maple occasionally feeding Chug at lunch.

It was summer break now. Sal was so hyped when Larry had told him about the Sanity’s Fall concert that was going to take place in the next city over. Both of the boys started taking up odd jobs around the apartments. Sal started watching Megan, a little girl that lived up on the fifth floor on a weekly basis's so her parents could go out on a date. However, after one-month Sal alone had pretty much gotten all the money they needed to get the concert tickets. Megan’s parents having paid Sal seventeen dollars per hour to watch her. To which their date nights typically lasted around three hours, sometimes longer.

So, the two made a deal. Sal would buy the tickets and Larry would take care of anything else they wanted to get. Larry had driven them to the concert already having his driver’s license. They rocked out to Sanity’s Fall as they headed to the city. This was Sal’s first time being away from his Dad for so long. It was exciting. Lisa and Henry had both agreed that they would pay for a hotel room for the two boys so that Larry didn’t have to drive back home after the concert.

Sal’s excitement showed as they arrived at the hotel. They still had a couple of hours before it started and decided to check in first along with maybe take a nap. That way they would have enough energy, but by the looks of it, Sal had enough energy. “Dude, you’re bouncing off the walls.” He remarked after he parked and they had gotten out of the car.

Sal turned to grin at him except of course Larry couldn’t see it at the moment. For this little trip. Sal decided to just take his mask prosthetic with him instead of having to deal with all the make-up. That way he could just rock out with Larry and not worry about makeup being smudged. “We are going to see Sanity’s Fall live!” He yelled making Larry laugh.

“Calm down. You’re going to freak people out.” He remarked as he patted Sal’s shoulder. “Come on, little dude. Let’s head inside to check-in.”

* * *

The concert was absolutely crazy. There were so many people there, rocking out to Sanity’s Fall, from teens like them to adults possibly in their mid-thirties. Larry could tell that his best bud was enjoying himself. It was nice to be able to just finally feel totally relaxed and not nervous around him anymore. Thanks to Isabelle he was no longer dealing with those thoughts and feelings he had for Sal before. He could just simply think of him as one cool dude. It certainly sucked though that Sal’s relationship didn’t work out, Larry knew that Sal would find someone again that wasn’t a total cunt.

As they were rocking out, someone else bumped rather harshly into Sal. Causing him to fall forward on to his face. Larry was about go off on whoever had done that when he noticed that the dude that did went and helped Sal up. “Are you okay?” They asked trying to talk over the loud crowd noticing how Sal was holding his mask.

Blue eyes stared into Green. Sal had not meant to stare, but this guy was quite attractive. He could feel the blood starting to run down his face. It seemed he had hit the ground pretty hard. The others’ eyes widened when he saw the blood drip down his neck. “Oh shit. Dude, your friend is bleeding.” He told Larry.

Larry took Sal by the shoulder and noticed the blood dripping down his neck before he headed on towards the bathrooms taking Sal’s hand. The stranger following them. Wanting to make sure that there wasn’t any major damage.

Kevia , as they had found out the dude’s name was ended up chilling out with them the rest of the night and when the concert ended Sal exchanged phone numbers with him. Larry had noticed how Sal and  Kevia seemed to of been flirting with each other most of the night. He had gotten this feeling of the pit of his stomach and it almost seemed like jealousy, but that wasn’t possible anymore. Larry was over his feelings for Sal, right?

Larry found out though when  Kevia and Sal started dating at the end of summer vacation that his feelings had not gone away after all. They had just been suppressed and Isabelle had been able to help distract from all those sorts of thoughts before, but soon he realized that it wasn’t working anymore and a month back into their junior year, he broke up with Isabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pájaro Azul - Blue Bird
> 
> With that, the first section of this story is finished and we will be moving on to their senior year. I've concluded that they were probably finishing up high school with the events of The Bologna Incident occurred since it says that Larry is eighteen and Sal is seventeen. Travis will be making some more appearances in this one since that is when we actually met him in the game. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ~ Asena


	7. Jealousy and Self-Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes Self-Harm and Attempted Suicide. Prepare to have your heart torn out with this Sea of Angst.

Larry absolutely hated how jealous he got over  Kevia . He absolutely hated this feeling and he just didn’t understand it all. Why did he have these intense feelings about Sal? He didn’t know, but every time  Kevia came into town and got all cuddly with Sal, making him laugh and such, he wanted to punch  Kevia in the face. With every month that passed that Sal and  Kevia were dating, his heart ached some more. He absolutely hated it when he had hoped that  Kevia would break up with Sal after seeing his real face. This happened after they had been dating for near four months. 

It wasn’t like  Kevia hadn’t known. For he had asked about why Sal had been wearing a mask at the Sanity’s Fall concert and Sal had decided he would tell him. However, Sal hadn’t shown him his real face then at all because he wasn’t ready for that yet and  Kevia was so understanding. It was actually around Halloween their junior year that he had finally shown his face. They didn’t break up much to Larry’s disappointment. In fact, they were still together by the time Valentine’s Day had come around again. The school was having a Sweetheart’s dance and of course Sal had asked Kevia to go with him.

Larry, on the other hand, decided he didn’t want to go. All those happy couples. He couldn’t stand it. So, on the night of the dance Larry was in his treehouse all alone. All his friends were coupled up at the moment even Ash who had started dating a girl named  Nikolett , a foreign exchange student from Hungary.

Being alone with his thoughts in the treehouse, smoking a joint had not been the best choice it seemed. Because as his thoughts started going into a dark space. It didn’t help at all when Larry saw a knife just sitting there on his shelf. He wanted to stop thinking. Stop feeling. In that moment Larry didn’t even think of how his friends or his Mom would react to this. Brown eyes glazing over as he was now watching the blood drip down his arm. It felt good.

That wasn’t the last time Larry did it. Although he wasn’t sure if it was because of this that he was finally no longer focusing on his feelings for Sal. Even after Sal and  Kevia broke up the before Summer Vacation started, he continued to do it.

* * *

It was shortly after Senior Year that Travis started picking on Sal more often out of nowhere. The first time that Travis knocked him over on to the ground, Larry had to be held back from going after Travis and beating the shit out of him. “Larry, it’s not worth it.” He told him as Ash attended to his bloody nose.

Larry growled a bit before going over to check on Sal watching as Ash took care of their friend. “See I’m fine. It was nothing that a couple of tissues couldn’t fix.” Sal told Larry with a smile.

Larry felt his heart hammer hard against his chest. Sal’s smile always did that to him. He turned his head away. “Still doesn’t make it right.” He told him.

Sal’s smile turned into a frown at the way Larry turned his head away. He looked back to Ash. They were both starting to get a bit concerned with how Larry started acting recently, but when they had brought it up before Larry had changed the subject to something else. Clearly, he didn’t want to talk about it, but it didn’t keep them from worrying about their best friend.

In fact, ever since the Sweetheart’s dance, Larry seemed to slowly be growing distant from the whole gang. Sal was very worried especially when he thought back to how he had suddenly started crying when Larry had shown him his treehouse before. It had been very strange and confused them both. Sal just hadn’t been able to go anywhere near the treehouse after that. His heart just screamed at him in pain.

That night, Sal had a nightmare that had just felt too real for his liking. Waking up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face mangled up face and he reached for his phone. At times like these, he always went to Larry who always consoled him. After all, nightmares were a very frequent thing for the shorter teen, but this one. This one was unlike all the others. Typically, his nightmares were about what happened with him as a kid. This one, however, was about Larry. About the treehouse. It felt like a memory, just like his other nightmares and it left a  horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sal scrambled to put on clothes, but not bothering to grab his mask as he grabbed his phone to call Larry. It was really early in the morning on a Saturday as the teen rushed out of his room. Pressing his phone to his ear. Tears rolling down his face as he used urgently pressed the elevator.

_Loving and fighting_   
_Accusing, denying_   
_I can't imagine a world with you gone_   
_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_   
_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

Larry wasn’t picking up his phone at all. Sal just hoped it wasn’t because he was doing something stupid and he was just in a deep sleep, but usually Larry always answered whenever he called. Always there to listen, always there to comfort him from his nightmares. So, his anxiety went up more as he stumbled out of the elevator when it got to the basement and he rushed over to the apartment. Knowing full well that it would be unlocked. He had been about to head into the bedroom when he had noticed the bathroom light on.

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_   
_Lying on the floor when I break through_   
_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_   
_Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me_ _"_

Sal rushed over and jiggled the handle. It was locked. “L-la- larry ?” He said in a shaky voice as he continued to try to listen for anything. “Larry!” It was at this that Lisa came out of her bedroom, looking over at Sal crying and freaking out. It was the first time that she had seen him without his prosthetic. It took her a bit by surprise. “Li- lisa , we have to open the door! I don’t know why, but I have a bad feeling about Larry.”

_Hold on, I still want you_   
_Come back, I still need you_   
_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_   
_I swear to love you all my life_   
_Hold on, I still need you_

Lisa didn’t question his words at all as she grabbed her crowbar and pried it open. When they got in, Larry was laying on the floor looking pale. Blood running down his arm. Lisa let out a scream at seeing her son in this way. “LARRY!” She rushed to grab a towel, wrapping it around his arm and checked for a pulse. It was still there. Sal was shaking, but he managed to dial 911.

_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_   
_Drivin_ _' a nightmare I can't escape from_   
_Helplessly praying, the light isn't_ _fadin_ _'_   
_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

When the ambulance came, Lisa was holding her son in her arms. Tears running down her face. The medics had a hard time tearing her away from him, but eventually they got Larry on the stretcher. Sal didn’t know how he had known about this. Maybe it was just how he seemed to of been acting lately. How his arms were never uncovered. Just how long had Larry been cutting himself?

_They took you away on a table_   
_I pace back and forth as you lay still_   
_They pull you in to feel your heartbeat_   
_Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me_ _"_

Lisa had gone to the hospital in the ambulance and Sal had headed back up to his apartment. Leaving a note for his dad saying he had gone to the hospital after he finished changing into actual clothes instead of just some sweatpants along with grabbing his mask before going to where his own car was parked.

_Hold on, I still want you_   
_Come back, I still need you_   
_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_   
_I swear to love you all my life_   
_Hold on, I still need you_

Sal was gripping the steering wheel hard as he drove to the hospital. He felt himself crying again. His heart clenching in pain. Having a hard time understanding this feeling that was starting to surface. He was so scared. Scared that he was going to lose his best friend again. Wait, again? That didn’t make sense. Larry and he had always been best friends, this entire time. After all that nightmare, he had. It was just that. It wasn’t real. Right? There it was again the déjà vu.

_I don't_ _wanna_ _let go_   
_I know I'm not that strong_   
_I just_ _wanna_ _hear you_   
_Saying baby, let's go home_   
_Let's go home_   
_Yeah, I just_ _wanna_ _take you home_

When Sal got to the hospital, he didn’t go in right away. He wasn’t ready. Because what if he went inside and they told him that Larry didn’t make it. That he would never see that dopey grin of his again. “Damn it!” He screamed as he hit the steering wheel. He swore he was going to kick Larry’s ass if he made it through this. 

_Hold on, I still want you_   
_Come back, I still need you_

Heading on inside, he had asked the nurse at the front desk what floor and room Larry Johnson was in. The sight that he saw as he walked into the room had him shaking and crying once again. He just looked so pale. It made sense though. Larry had lost quite a lot of blood. He was hooked to an IV as they had given him a transfusion for the blood he has lost. Sal sniffled as he went over to Lisa who was sitting in a chair next to Larry’s bed holding her son’s hand.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, turning to him to give him a hug. Lisa’s eyes were red from crying. She had been so close to losing her son. This all made her wonder if Larry never ended up telling Sal his feelings. Should she tell Sal herself? No, this might have not even been about that. It could have been something entirely different. “H-how did you know something was wrong?” She asked him with a  shaky voice.

“I had a nightmare about it. We were older though and there was a note on the treehouse.” Sal told him. “Larry also has been acting odd lately.” He told him. “I guess a part of me could see the signs. All of a sudden Larry always had his arms covered. I haven't seen him just wear a t-shirt in a while.” The smaller teen. Back in middle school, Sal also used to self-harm. That’s how he could tell the signs. " Also, after my nightmare, I had called him and he didn’t pick up. Typically, Larry picks up rather quickly because he can hear my ringtone. You know how it is. After all, you frequently find me in Larry’s room in the morning because he always comforts me after my nightmares.”

Lisa listened to him and nodded. “I’m so glad my Lar-Bear has you as a best friend, Sal.” She remarked. “If you hadn’t come downstairs, I’m sure I would have lost him.” Pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet. The next chapter will include some major fluff and smut. I hope you enjoyed this angsty chapter.


	8. Red Eyes

When Larry had woken up, he had not expected to get slapped across the face. He hadn’t even seen who it had been. All he felt with his cheek stinging when the person’s hand came in contact with his cheek hard. “How could you do something so stupid!” It was Sal. Brown eyes turned to look at him and he flinched at the look on his Best Bud’s face. He immediately was able to tell that Sal didn’t have his glass eye in and he had his prosthetic mask on that he barely ever wore. This had to mean one thing. Sal had a nightmare and he had come downstairs. How did Sal open the door though that he had locked? The logical explanation was that he had woken his Mom up and she had used her crowbar. Sal was talking, but he didn’t hear it. Realizing that not only had Sal seen on him the bathroom floor, but also his Mom. “I need you!” Those were the only words that he had been able to gather from Sal screaming at him.

“What?” Larry remarked as he looked at Sal. It seemed that this just pissed him off more. He had never seen such an intense fire in his eye before. Like he was ready to kick Larry’s ass for this stunt he had pulled.

“Unbelievable! You didn’t even hear a word I said, did you?!” Sal remarked angrily as punched Larry’s arm. He huffed as he plopped himself down in the chair next to him. “I-I thought we could share everything with each other.” He told him as he moved to take Larry’s hand. “If you were having these thoughts. You could have told me about it.” The Smaller Teen stated as he slouched, holding Larry’s hand in his own. “I-I-” Taking a deep breath he looked at him. “I would have understood. I used to do it too, but I never thought that you would be doing this.”

Larry was a little taken back when Sal admitted to the fact that he used to cut himself too, but when? He stared down at their intertwined fingers. It gave him butterflies. He opened his mouth. A confession ready to spill from his lips about the reason why he did this, but Sal spoke again as he squeezed his hand again.

“I had dreamt that you did this. That you actually committed suicide, but you were older. You had left a note for me on the treehouse. Your body wasn’t there.” Sal remarked. “You ever get the feeling that our lives are connected? That we knew each other before. Maybe not necessarily in a past life, but in another dimension, on another Earth. I think this might have been why I cried when you showed me the treehouse.”

Larry blinked a little bit at that. That dream he had shortly before Sal moved to  Nockfell came flooding back to him. Everything that had happened. “I think I can believe that.” He stated as he twiddled his thumbs. “I guess I’ve always been suicidal then.” Brown eyes turned to look at him. “I won’t do it again, Sally Face. I promise.” He told him. “I’ll go see someone about how I’ve been feeling.”

Sal sniffled and smiled a bit at the nickname. “If you think I’m going to be leaving you alone at night after this, you’re wrong.” He remarked. “I already talked it over with Lisa and my dad. I’m going to be crashing into your room at night. They said it was fine because it’s not like I don’t already do that frequently enough.”

Larry’s eyes widened a bit at this. Sal was going to be sharing his room with him at night from now on? For how long. If that was the case, he needed to make sure that his friend never saw his journal. He’ll have to hide it away in the treehouse then. “Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea.”

The rest of the time, they just basically sat in silence. Holding hands. It was very nice. He had never held hands with Sal like this before and for a moment, Larry had let his thoughts get away from him again. Thinking of what would happen is he just told Sal how he felt. How he felt for a long time now, but once again something else told him that was a bad idea. So, like always he kept silent about his feelings and locked them away.

* * *

Ever since that night. Larry actually felt himself getting a little better. Especially after going to a therapist. Being able to tell someone about his fears that he had that was surrounded around the one person that he typically could share everything with. Every night before it was time to go to sleep, Sal would head down to the basement and enter Larry’s room. The first couple of times, they slept separately like they typically did, but eventually, Sal just ended up moving to sleep on Larry’s bed with him. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt anymore. To be like this with his best friend.

It was a while in therapy that Larry actually met someone that truly helped him to take his mind off his romantic feelings for Sal. He had met him in a group session everyone called him “Red Eyes” because of the vibrant red contacts the dude wore. Red Eyes seemed to understand just how Larry felt and suddenly he was falling under a spell.

Red Eyes was just so cool and punk rock. However, he couldn’t tell which way that Red Eyes swung at all either. It was around Halloween that Red Eyes invited them all to a Halloween party. It was Cult themed which Sal seemed to think was really cool. After a couple of hours into the party, Red Eyes had dragged off Larry back to his room, where Larry discovered that Red Eyes was at least into him when the black-haired teen had smashed their lips together.

At one point, Sal had been trying to find Larry. Curious of where he went off to when to his surprise, Travis was there. He was really surprised that Travis would attend a Halloween party, but the blond hadn’t actually been bothering him as much lately. Curiously, Sal had walked over to the blond and smiled at him. “Hi Travis, I didn’t think you’d be at a party like this of all people.”

Travis jumped at suddenly hearing Sal’s voice. He seemed tense. “Uh, yeah. Well, Red Eyes goes to our church. If I was still living with my Dad, I probably wouldn’t have come. He said Red Eyes is a really bad influence, but I’m living with my Mom now.” He said as he fiddled with his cup. “She’s been trying to get to me to be more of a normal teen.”

Sal tilted his head at this. “Your Mom?” He asked. “Are your parents divorced?” Travis nodded at this. “That sucks. I’m glad you’re no longer living with your Dad anymore. I think he was the real bad influence.” He explained. “I mean you’re not being an ass to us anymore. It’s a nice change.”

Travis had been worrying his bottom lip before he looked over at Sal and smiled. “My Mom is still religious, but she thinks differently about all the sinning.” He stated. “Told me that God made everyone in the image that they were meant to be, but occasionally God does make mistakes and because of that he gave us the resources to be able to fix his mistakes. So, things like being Gay and Transgender are absolutely fine.”

Sal really liked what Travis had to say. “Your Mom really cool, Travis.” He told him. “Um, are you talking about yourself or others at the school?”

“Both?” He remarked before thinking for a moment at what Sal first said to him. It made him realize that maybe Sal wasn’t actually transgender. “I’m not really sure if I only like guys or if I like girls too because there is the person that I’ve had a crush on for a while. I-I'm thinking of telling them how I feel.” He asked as he went and drank the remaining punch in his cup.

Sal wondered exactly for a moment who it could be. It was pretty obvious with most people at the school what gender they were except for him. His eyes widened and his face flushed red. “Oh. Oh!”  He remarked. “I’m non-binary. Meaning most of the time I don’t give a fuck.” He started to have an actual conversation with Travis about the sexuality spectrum and gender spectrum. Explaining everything to him.

Travis was really glad to have Sal explain everything to him. There was so much that he didn’t know. “I’m sure you probably figured out then that I have a crush on you.” Sal had been drinking some punch, they had gone for refills when Travis said this making the other choke just a bit. “Wait, you didn’t?” The blond was tensed.

Sal started to giggle a bit as he put a hand on Travis’ shoulder. “No, I did.” He told him. “I just didn’t expect you to actually end up saying it still.” Looking at him. “I don’t think we will work out though. Mainly, I just don’t want to enter a relationship at this time because of another reason.” He told him as he dropped his hand and suddenly the smile on his face turned upside down when he saw something.

Larry’s hair was a total mess as he came down the staircase with Red Eyes. He had on a different kind of smile. One that Sal had never seen before. Red Eyes had his arm wrapped around Larry’s waist who seemed to be walking just a little funny with the marks on the taller teen’s neck and the fact that Red Eyes was kissing Larry’s neck. It was pretty clear to Sal what had happened.

Sal felt his stomach in knots and felt like he was going to puke at any moment. “Travis, can you go to the bathroom with me? I think I might need you to hold my hair back. I think the punch got spiked.” Travis’ eyes widened at this as he rushed after Sally after he started running through the crowd with his hand over his mouth.

* * *

It was shortly after Halloween that Larry had finally, after all these years, come out of the closet to his friends and told them that he was dating Red Eyes now. Larry finally had an actual name to his boyfriend’s face too, Sorrell Daemon. Sal didn’t trust him. Maybe it was after what Travis had told him about what Red Eyes was like. How Sorrell had a violent personality, the fact that he had gone to Juvie several times and was just an all-around bad seed.

Did Larry even know all this? He told Lisa about his concerns. What if Red Eyes triggered Larry to do something like  _ that _ again? Lisa reassured him that she was keeping a good eye on Larry to make sure that he wouldn’t do something like that. She had even made sure that there were no blades that Larry could get to. She had been reading on Parenting a Suicidal Teen and what to do.

Sal tried to put his concerns to the side, but the longer that Larry dated Sorrell, the more it seemed that Larry was changing into a different person. He didn’t like it one bit. The blue-haired teen needed to blow off steam, usually, Larry always had the weed. This time though, he had to get it on his own. Luckily, Larry’s dealer wasn’t someone that was dangerous. In fact, it was Todd’s parents.

This was how he ended up finding himself at Travis’ house. He had been spending a lot of time with the blond ever since the Halloween party had happened. The blond was always there to listen to him go on about Larry, but he had never brought weed over before.

Travis and Sal had headed out of the house because Travis wasn’t sure how his mom would react to the smell of weed in the house after he had managed to convince Travis to try some as well. It was pretty funny. Watching Travis as Sal told him how to do it. Watching him choke a bit before he managed to breathe out the smoke.

“Don’t worry. That happened my first time too.” Sal stated as he took the joint back from Travis. “You okay?” He asked him with a smile as he inhaled when he put the joint to his lips. Holding the smoke in before exhaling in a way that it came out looking like a waterfall from his mouth.

Travis smiled at the smoke that came out of Sal's mouth. It looked really cool. “So, why did you come to do this with me instead of doing it Larry? Isn’t he one that is into this type of  thing? ” He asked as watched Sal offer the joint back over to him and took it again to try it out once again.

“ Because I’m here to blow steam  off about Larry,” Sal told him  as he  leaned  on him. “ Red Eyes is changing him.  He’s becoming more violent.”  He stated. “I’m worried that he is going to return to-"  The shorter teen ran his tongue over his teeth. “ Self-harming. ” He  said finally.

Travis choked a bit again when Sal said that as he had breathed in . “Wait, was that why he was in the hospital before?” He asked. “Because I can see your thought process than about him being around Red Eyes. He most certainly without a doubt is a sinner.” He told him.  “He had  the Devil’s influencing him most indefinitely.”

Sal laughed at his words. “ Pretty sure Red Eyes is his son.” He stated when Travis handed the joint back over to the other. You seemed to do better at that time.”

Travis stared over at him confused. “Son?” He remarked as he passed the joint back. “Oh, you mean  to say you think Red Eyes is the  embodiment of the Antichrist himself?” Sal  chuckled again and nodded.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” He stated as he took another puff. “ It's so interesting talking to you sometimes, Trav.” Travis flushed slightly at Sal's words. “I know that I didn’t say I wanted to enter a relationship before, but how would you like to get some experience with being with someone physically?”

Travis flushed a darker red. “Well, what exactly do you mean by that?”  He asked as they finished the joint together. Sal putting it out in the ground.

“Kissing for starters and we can see what else you feel comfortable with. We can be friends with benefits, but only if you think you can handle that.” Sal explained totally chill now. Feeling his body fully affected by the joint they just shared.

Travis thought about that and decided he was okay with it. He had a feeling he knew what else was going on with Sally because besides the fact that he was probably without a doubt right that Red Eyes was defiantly not the right person for Larry to be dating and he soon found his crush’s lips on his own. Little kisses turning into something more, soon Travis found Sal in his lap with his tongue down his throat. He absolutely loved it. When the two of them pulled away from each other from the intense make-out session, they were both breathing heavily and Sal buried his face into Travis’ neck. Enjoying the sweet comfort that his blond friend gave him and Travis soon noticed that Sally had just fallen asleep on top of him. Which he didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing for this chapter just flowed so easily from my fingertips as I wrote this chapter that I just ended up getting more and more inspiration that it took me a while before I found a part where I could end it at. Before I knew it the chapter had near three-thousand words. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. We are I do believe getting to the endpoint because I've had it how the ending is going go a bit set up in mind, but I wanted to work on building up to it. Please leave kudos if you haven't yet and comment on how you felt about this chapter. ~ Asena


	9. Slut

Sal felt abandoned. Who knew all it would take would be one man to steal Larry away from him? The blue-haired teen had kept on using Travis as a way to blow off steam, but with Travis now being out of the closet. On Valentine’s Day this year, the blond had gotten asked to be someone’s Valentine. Travis hadn’t been so sure about going on a date with Phillip, but Sal encouraged him. 

All alone on Valentine’s day. He sat on his bed, playing his guitar. Recently he had started playing more ever since his fight with Larry. He had finally spoken up on how he felt it wasn’t a good idea for Larry to be dating someone like Red Eyes. Things were said and feelings were hurt. A two-year friendship died. Sal sighed as he sat down his  guitar and picked up his phone.

He changed his position and now was laying on his back as he looked at the pictures of him and Larry that was still on his phone. His heart ached. Stopping on one picture in particular. Larry had paint all over his shirt. He looked so handsome. Sal’s eyes widened at this thought and then looked down. He could not believe this. This had to be some kind of sick joke. “Hell no. You got to be fucking kidding me.” He remarked as he stared down at his dick.

Sal sighed as he got up, ignoring his hard-on as he decided to head out still having his face on from earlier that day. There had to be some kind of Anti-Valentine's Day party somewhere he could go to. He went over to his desk starting on a Smokey eye following it with heavy black eyeliner and black lipstick. He hadn’t actually put on make-up that morning, just the special effects make up that made his face look normal. He knew exactly what he was going to wear. It was an outfit that he had bought after his eighteenth birthday, but he didn’t wear it yet and no one knew he had this little get up. It was hidden behind the two outfits that he had bought for when graduation was getting closer. 

One of these outfits, Sal planned to wear for prom and the other was of course for graduation day. For Prom, he had a dress, a sparkly pastel pink one that stopped an inch pass his knees because of his height. Sal had wanted a statement dress, he wanted to feel like a princess when prom night came around because he knew he most certainly was not going to end up having a date for prom. Well, he could of. Travis had agreed to be  Sal’s date to prom earlier on, but Sal had told him that if his date with Phillip went well, it was totally fine if he wanted to back out of their agreement if he wanted to go to prom with his new beau instead.

As he pushed the dress to the side, the next outfit appeared. This one was for graduation. Black Slacks, a White button-up dress shirt, a navy-blue vest, and tie. He had wanted outfits that were elegant, one feminine and one masculine. Both outfits were pretty soft. With the suit, he planned to just wear his hair straight down wearing some punk jewelry, but for the dress, he wasn’t quite sure what hairstyle he wanted to go with. Ashley was going to help later with that.

He moved the suit to the side and then smiled happily at his hidden gem. Oh, yeah. Sal had his eyes on clothes like this for a while, but it, of course, was not something he could wear at school at all. It just wouldn’t have been appropriate for him to wear previously to turning eighteen because it was just way too revealing. He couldn’t wait to put together more of these types of outfits in the future, not just in black. Grabbing the hangers, he threw it on the bed and went into his drawers.

He went through until he found what he was looking for. Another couple of items that Sal had purchased after his eighteenth birthday. Taking off boxers, he replaced them with the black lace hipster panties and admired his ass in the mirror and a thought made its way into his mind.  _ I wonder what Larry would think if he were to see me in these. _ Blue eyes widened as he let out a small growl. A part of him wondered if the reason he had been so against Red Eyes was because of his recent discovery of the simple fact that Sal had a crush on him.

“Just push him out of your thoughts, Sal. There is nothing you can do now as long as he is with that bastard.” He told himself as he went to slid on the black leather heart garters attaching them to the black lace knee-high stockings that he pulled on to his legs, securing them with the clip. There. Once  again, he turned to look at himself in the mirror and smiled. Oh, yeah, without a doubt Sal was going to get more clothing items like these.

Sal grabbed the other items that he had placed on the bed. Black booty shorts that had white bleeding hearts, a simple black bralette and a long sleeve fishnet top. He then went back to his closet, digging out a pair of black spiked ankle platform boots and the blue leather jacket that looked great with his hair which he decided he would just stick with his traditional hairstyle, pigtails. Finishing up his look with a choker that matched his garters, black studded wrist bands and simple silver earrings.

One last look of himself in the mirror, Sal picked up his phone and did a little googling, grabbing his keys. Very pleased when he discovered that there was an Anti-Valentine's Day rave going on downtown and it said eighteen or older. All Sal needed was his id and twenty dollars.

Sal’s friends didn’t see him at all that weekend. He wasn’t quite sure what all he had done that weekend. It was really all a blur and he was just glad he managed to get home the night before classes started on Monday. He had been really glad his Dad hadn’t been home at the time to see what he was wearing, his make-up smudged and prosthetic nose missing. Not the amount of  hickies that seemed to be on his neck.

That morning, Sal didn’t bother doing much of anything as he got ready for school. He didn’t feel like doing his usual makeup routine at all. Tossing his hair into a messy bun as he put on his prosthetic mask, throwing on a black hoodie and red skinny jeans. When he got to school, there painted on his locker in big, bulky red letters the word slut was displayed. That’s when he remembered all that had happened that weekend. He had self-destructed.

* * *

Sal Fisher literally did not give a fuck about it all. If they wanted to call him a slut, so be it. He was enjoying himself. All his friends were rather concerned though because ever since that day. His neck always wore  hickies . He told all his friends not to worry. That he was being safe and always carrying condoms. However, though Sal told them not to worry, they still did, but they didn’t bring it up anymore because Sal always got pissed off.

Wearing a choker had sort of becoming Sal’s thing. He didn’t know why it had. He supposed he liked the constant feeling of something wrapped around his throat. Which was the reason he had ended up ordering a pastel pink choker with a heart hoop and spikes to be his punkish jewelry to go with his prom dress. Sal had decided he wanted to have a mohawk that would be made up by braiding the sides and pulling it up, teasing the ends a bit. 

It was a month before prom that Larry had leaned against the locker next to Sal’s as he was getting some textbooks. Sal hadn’t really seen Larry much even though they had several classes together. He had been ignoring him this whole time since their fight. He was rather shocked to see the other there all of a sudden. “What do you want?” He asked angrily as he slammed his locker.

“To say you were right,” Larry told him as he looked down at his feet. Sal tilted his head at Larry’s words urging him to continue. “He wasn’t any good for me at all. He’s Juvie again. We broke up.” He stated as he looked over at him. Sal’s face was unreadable. It was like he was wearing his prosthetic mask, but he wasn’t at all. He was wearing his typical special effects makeup.

“I should care why?” Larry’s eyes widened at the tone in Sal’s voice. “You can’t just fix our friendship just by saying I was right and that you two broke up Larry,” Sal remarked as he crossed his arms. “Or did you forget the words you said that broke up our friendship in the first place?

_ “He’s no good for you, Larry. Red Eyes is just all-around bad news.” Sal said after Larry asked him what his problem was after he had noticed Sal glaring at his boyfriend. _

_ “You don’t know anything, Sal,” Larry remarked with clenched fists. _

_ “You’re wrong, I do. Travis told me all about him. He’s not an angel, he’s a demon, Larry. A fucking demon.” Sal stated with concern on his face. _

_ “Fuck you. You don’t know what you’re talking about. Sorrell makes me happy. You’re just jealous that you’re never going to be as happy as I am with him because you’re always hiding behind a false face. Your real one being too hideous to love.” Larry’s eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth. “I-” The  _ _ brunette _ _ didn’t get another word in as Sally slugged him across the face. Who knew someone so tiny could have that much power behind his punch? _

_ “Why don’t you do the world a favor and go die in a ditch, Johnson!”  _

Those had been the last words between the two until just now. Sally had stormed off after that. Larry opened his mouth to say something, but Sally interrupted  him. “Save it.” He told him. “You knew exactly how I feel about my real face and you said those hateful words to me. I never want to be friends with you again.” Sally stormed off after that.

Larry watched him go and felt his heartache. His eyes widened at the familiar feeling. No. “Fuck!” He screamed in anger as he punched the lockers making his knuckles bleed and he went off to the nurse’s office.

* * *

Larry had continued trying to apologize to Sal, but the other teen kept ignoring him. Sal really did not want anything to do with him he seemed. He tried every day and eventually prom had come around.  Nockfell’s Prom was held at a Vineyard in downtown. It had a huge building that was decked out nicely. The brunette had underestimated how many seniors were in their Class, but he knew he would be able to easily find Sal with that bright, vibrant blue hair of his. He had also been there when Sal had picked out his dress. Ash and Sal had seen it at a thrift store they had all gone to during Prom season their Junior year. It had needed some adjustments of course since Sal didn’t have any breasts which Lisa had happily done for him.

_If you weren't born with it_   
_You can buy a couple ornaments_   
_Just be sure to read the warning, kids_   
_'Cause_ _pretty soon you'll be bored of it_   
_Sexual, hey girl if you_ _wanna_ _feel sexual_   
_You can always call up a professional_   
_They stick pins in you like a vegetable_

Brown eyes scanned the building for him. Trying to find Sal in the sea of students was the hardest thing with everyone dancing. Luckily, he found him when everyone had sat down to eat. Going over to the table with his hands in his pockets. Before Larry could even get there, he was gone. Confused on where exactly he had gone. Todd, Niel, Travis, Phillip, Chug, Maple, Ash and her date were still all at the table though. “Hey, uh, where did Sal go off to?”

_Kids forever, kids forever_   
_Baby soft skin turns into leather_   
_Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic_   
_No one will love you if you're unattractive_

Ash glared at him. “He’s already self-destructed hard because of what you said to him. I can’t believe you actually said those words to him.” She remarked.

_Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me_   
_Is it true that pain is beauty?_   
_Does a new face come with a warranty?_   
_Will a pretty face make it better?_   
_Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me_   
_How did you afford her surgery?_   
_Do you swear you'll stay forever_   
_Even if her face don't stay together_   
_Even if her face_ _don't_ _stay together_

Travis stared over at Larry. “You're an idiot. Sal was your best friend and for some reason, you decided that he had to be lying.” He remarked.

_If you want a little more confidence_   
_Potatoes turn to_ _french_ _fries, yeah it's common sense_   
_All you need's a couple more condiments_   
_And a hundred thousand dollars for some compliments_   
_It's such a waste_   
_When little girls grow into their mother's face_   
_But little girls are learning how to cut and paste_   
_And pucker up their lips until they suffocate_

“The only two who had ever seen his real face was you and  Kevia .” Todd stated. “So, yeah. It was really messed up for you to say that, but the fact that you are the only one out of us that have seen his face means something. I think you just need to give him some time. He’ll come around.”

_Kids forever kids forever_   
_Baby soft skin turns into leather_   
_Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic_   
_No one will love you if you're unattractive_

“I don’t have time though!” Larry explained. “I-I’m leaving  Nockfell after we graduate. I got into that Art School in New York.” He told him. “Orientation for it starts in the summer. So, I have to leave rather soon and can’t stand us not working this out. I’ve tried texting him, but I think he’s blocked my texts.” His voice had a sense of urgency. “Please, I need you to talk to him when he gets back.” His face flushed a bit. “I have something important to tell him. Something I should have told him  a while ago.”

_Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me_   
_Is it true that pain is beauty?_   
_Does a new face come with a warranty?_   
_Will a pretty face make it better?_   
_Oh Mr. potato head tell me_   
_How did you afford her surgery?_   
_Do you swear you'll stay forever_   
_Even if her face don't stay together_   
_Stay forever, stay forever_   
_Even if her face don't stay together_   
_Stay forever, stay forever_   
_Even if her face_ _don't_ _stay together_

“I mean we can try, but he doesn’t seem to really want to listen to us lately,” Ash told Larry after listening to him. “We told him how worried we are about the recent activities he has decided to take part in. However, he keeps telling us that we don’t need to worry about it. None of us really know what exactly knows where he is going to meet these partners of his and we’re all concerned, but we will try.”

_Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me_   
_Is it true that pain is beauty?_   
_Does a new face come with a warranty?_   
_Will a pretty face make it better?_   
_Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me_   
_How did you afford her surgery?_   
_Do you swear you'll stay forever_   
_Even if her face don't stay together_   
_Stay forever, stay forever_   
_Even if her face don't stay together_   
_Stay forever, stay forever_   
_Even if her face don't stay together_   
_Stay forever, stay forever_   
_Even if her face don't stay together_   
_Stay forever, stay forever_   
_Even if her face_ _don't_ _stay together_

Sal never came back from wherever he had gone off to. After Prom happened, Sal avoided all his friends. Because he just knew that Larry would probably get them to try to convince the small teen to talk with Larry. It was just something that he couldn’t do. Whenever one of his friends was heading towards him, he quickly went in the other direction and always left class as quickly as possible. They expected to see Sal at graduation at least. That was where they had all hoped to group together to get Sal to talk to Larry, but Sal pulled something that none of his friends had thought about him doing. He had not gone to the ceremony. Sal did graduate and received his diploma. He just had received it earlier and left  Nockfell . No one heard from Sal afterward, they had lost all contact with him.

Larry had absolutely hated it. This was all hit fault, why hadn’t he seen Red Eyes for the person he was. If only he had remembered the fact that Red Eyes had been in his other life before. Red Eyes had been the reason then too why they parted, but this time it was Sal that left him instead of Larry. He just hoped that one day their paths would cross again. That one day he would finally be able to stare into that beautiful blue eye of his, hold Sally’s face in his hands and tell him those three words that he should have told him as soon as he realized how he felt. Next time he saw Sal he would say: “I love you, Sally Face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I had a particularly hard time starting up and figuring out a good end to it. Probably due to the fact it's the big build-up to them getting together. I wanted to have it that they got separated again just like before. The next chapter is going to be the big moment when they finally get together, but I'm thinking of adding more after they actually get together. Primarily because I don't want it to end, but I sort of want to end it in a different way and build up to that moment as well. Which will mean lots of smut and lots of cuteness between the two. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. ~ Asena


	10. Te Amo

_You better watch out, I’m a cannibal on the prowl_

_And you’re_ _lookin_ _delicious, rather nutritious_

Larry was twenty-three years old. It had been nearing five years since Sal disappeared. His friends had taken him to a club after they had finished up with the last of their exams and that is where he heard Sal’s voice for the first time since he left Nockfell without a word. 

He had tried several times over the years to try and get in contact with Sal. Looking him up on the internet, but he could never find him. He was absolutely shocked to see him on the club’s stage rocking out with the band. Playing his guitar and singing about a cannibalistic serial killer. The first thing that he had noticed though that Sal didn’t have his special effects make up on at all nor did he have his prosthetic mask. His real face was on full display. 

Larry just thought that was the hottest thing ever. Sal had no fear about people thought about his face and rocking out on the stage totally carefree. “Are you making goo-goo eyes at Sally Face?” One of his friends asked as his head whipped back around to look at Ryan. 

All his friends knew about Sal Fisher. The one that had gotten away. “That’s _him_.” So, of course when Larry had said that they all were encouraged to get on after Sal when the song came to an end, Sally Face and the band coming off the stage heading over to the bar. He would not let Sal get away again. Not without telling him how he felt. No, not even then. Even if Sal didn’t return his feelings, he still wanted them to be friends again. Larry chugged the alcohol in his glass before he made his way through the crowd. Eyes focused solely on the electric blue hair. 

As Larry got closer, he got a better look at what Sal as he was bending over the bar. Ass jutting out. Electric Blue hair had been grown out and cascaded down his back stopping at the top of the pleated neon blue plaid mini-skirt he was wearing. The brunette could see what Sal was wearing in the position he was in, like he was doing it for that exact purpose. To seduce some poor guy passing by as the underwear really wasn’t covering his ass at all, seeing as the item seemed to be a thong and it first made Larry think he wasn’t even wearing any underwear underneath his fishnet stockings. 

His eyes continued down to see the black knee-high lace-up platforms he was wearing. Larry wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say when he finally reached Sal, but words just slipped out of his mouth. “ _Te_ _amo_ _,_ _pájaro_ _azul_ _. No_ _huyas_ _de_ _mí_ _otra_ _vez_ _. No_ _puedo_ _soportarlo_ _.”_ His confession slipped so easily from his lips that time. _“Lo_ _siento_ _.”_

Sal didn’t recognize the voice and smirked at the first two words before it slipped off his face. He turned around. Eye going wide. Larry Johnson stood before him. He could feel his heart racing as he took in Larry’s face, the way the Latino was staring at him like Sal was his whole world. He felt his mouth go dry as he noticed the several piercings on his face. Things he didn’t have before. Like the piercing on his right eyebrow, the one in his right nostril and the snake bite piercings on his bottom lip. The slight stubble on his chin. 

Sal didn’t seem to notice it yet, but Larry had right away. That familiar look in his eyes, how he started breathing heavily. “Shit, Sal.” Sal was having an anxiety attack. His body shaking. “Breath.” He remarked as he wrapped an arm around the smaller male’s shoulders and guided him outside so they were not in such a crowded space. 

The cold air felt so good on his skin when they finally got through the crowd and out the door. Sal’s stomach was in knots. He can’t believe that all it took was to see Larry Johnson’s face again for the feelings that he had buried deep down attempting to crush them to came hitting him feel face. He placed his hand against the wall. “I’m going to puke.” He managed to get out. Larry acted fast as he pulled Sal’s hair back when he started to gag. 

When he had stopped, Sal felt better and Larry was rubbing his back. It was silent between them for a bit. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. “What do you mean you love me? T-te amo is what you use for someone romantically, right?” Sal asked as he was still bent over with his hand on the wall taking deep breaths. 

“I meant exactly what I meant. I’ve loved you ever since I met you in this life. I’m pretty sure it was love at first sight. I don’t recall these feelings in our other life. Maybe I had them toward the end, but I was instantly smitten with you when I saw your face after you had snuck up on us all and scared the crap out of Chug.” Larry told him sounding nervous. “I don’t expect you to return my feelings. I just don’t want to lose you again. I can’t stand having you disappear from my life again, Sal. It just hurt too much. I guess it was probably payback for what I did to you in our first life.” 

Sal turned around to look at him as he took some mints out of the front pocket of his black crop top. Larry was able to get a better look at Sal now that he was standing in front of him. That’s when he noticed Sal had his belly button pierced. Watching how the muscles of the other’s stomach moved as he rose his hand to his mouth, crunching down on the mints. He also saw that Sal had his tongue pierced. “I fell for you our Senior year.” He replied. “I guess that’s why it hurt so much when you said nobody would love me with this face.” 

The brunette winced at that. “Sal, I’m so sorry about that. I did not mean it.” He told him. “I shouldn’t have said that to you. I of all people know how you felt about your face. You trusted me well enough to tell me what happened only after two days of knowing me.” Larry walked towards him to take Sal’s hand in his own. 

Blu eyes looked down at their hands and he squeezed Larry’s. Looking back up at him. “Do you think we can actually be happy this time around?” He asked as he tilted his head. “Because my feelings are still there. Your face still makes my heartache and I don’t think I can stand you leaving again either.” He pressed his face into Larry’s shoulder. 

“I think we can. As long as we stop being stupid and tell each other how we feel.” Larry stated as he wrapped his arms around the smaller. Having Sal in his arms like this felt so nice. It was absolutely perfect. 

“Let’s go on a date then,” Sal remarked as he looked up at Larry. “Let’s be happy.” He felt his heart skip a bit when he saw the goofy smile on Larry’s face before he nodded. 

“Yeah, a date. Sounds great.” Larry said as he kissed Sal’s cheek making the smaller giggle. “You know I really want to kiss you, but-” It seemed Sal didn’t care about what happened either if Larry didn’t as he pulled Larry in for a kiss. 

It wasn’t long for those small, sweet kisses to get more aggressive. Larry’s tongue prodding at Sal’s scarred lips as he quickly opened up, letting out a deep moan as he felt Larry’s tongue slide against his own. Larry’s hands were on thighs as he lifted him up and pressed him against the brick wall of the club. They both moaned at the feeling of tongues and teeth clashing against each other. 

Sal whimpering as Larry started to kiss along his jawline, pressing his hips against the smaller’s. Lips continued down Sal’s neck as he tilted his head to the side. Silently offering up his neck to be marked up and Larry bit down. A loud cry of pleasure escaping from Sal as he bucked up his hips against the brunettes. “L-Larry.” He purred as his neck was marked up. 

Sal wrapped his legs around Larry’s waist who enjoyed every sweet little whimper and moan that escaped from him. Their hips grinding against others with a desperate need to release several years of sexual desire. Larry’s hands sliding underneath Sal’s skirt to massage his ass as he continued to bite and suck around the choker that Sal was wearing. “Ah, fuck.” Pointed, matte black nails scratched down Larry’s back gaining Sal a growl from the taller man. 

“Why are your nails so sharp?” Larry remarked as he pulled away still dry humping against him as he checked out the blissful look on Sal’s face and grinned. He did that. He put that look on Sal’s face. The brunette nibbled on Sal’s ear. 

“Acr-ah-lics!” Sal moaned as he bucked against him. Enjoying the feel of friction that was caused by Larry’s jean covered cock rubbing against the thinner fabric of his skirt covering up his own. “Oh fuck!” He moaned tossing his head back hitting his head harshly on the brick wall but not caring at all. The pleasure he was feeling from Larry moving his hips against his own was absolutely overwhelming. 

“ _Suenas tan bien, pájaro azul._ Larry purred into Sal’s ear as he bit the lobe hard. “ _Canta para mí, mi pajarito.”_ A shiver ran down his spine at hearing Larry speak Spanish like that. He had heard him speak the language plenty of times before, but it just sounded really hot at that moment. 

“Larry~” Sal whined. Mewling when he heard Larry growl at him as he moved his hips against Sal’s faster. “D-don’t stop.” He begged as he felt Larry’s fingers dig into his cheeks as Larry continued to grind against him like some kind of wild animal. “Ah, fuck!” Sal cried out as his hips shook and Larry’s mouth was on his again. Teeth and Tongue until Larry eventually came as well. Slumping against Sal, holding him up still as he buried his face in Sal’s neck, gently kissing the marks now. The small male letting out small mewls. Taking a couple of deep breaths together as they came down from their sexual high. “Fuck.” He remarked again as Larry was still kissing his neck. “Dude, stop. You’re going to get me riled up again.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” Larry asked, but stopped causing Sal to laugh as he let Sal down from the wall and kissed his lips. 

l gave him a look at that. “That would be a first though.” He told him. “Semi-public sex.” Grinning when Larry looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m still a slut, Lar-bear. Just some things I haven't done yet.” He purred. “I’ll be happy to only do them with you from now on. Come on. My stuff is backstage. We can exchange info, smoke like old times and I can also change out of this thong you made me soil.” Larry grinned at that. 

“Plant out our date?” Larry asked as they went back inside. 

“That too, sweetie,” Sally replied as he took his hand and they headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo, pájaro azul. - I love you, Blue Bird.  
> No huyas de mí otra vez. - Don't run away from me again.  
> No puedo soportarlo. - I can't stand it.  
> Lo siento - I'm sorry.  
> Suenas tan bien, pájaro azul. - You sound so good, Blue Bird.  
> Canta para mí, mi pajarito - Sing for me, my little bird.
> 
> So, I've decided that this will not actually be the end. In other words more chapters and lots of cuteness from these two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Larry's look was inspired by Kelefreak on tiktok. More specifically their WDHTD!Larry.   
> Please Leave kudos and comments. ~ Asena


	11. Almost like Old Times

Sal and Larry had discussed what they should do for their first date. Both decided that they should just really hang out with each other to get to know each other again. After all, it seemed that some things had changed since high school. They set a time, a date and decided that their first date would be at Sal’s apartment who had no roommates, meaning that their date would be undisturbed.

Larry arrived at Sal’s at Five PM on the dot. He was nervous and he didn’t know why. He never got nervous before on dates and this was just Sal, but it also wasn’t Sal. It was someone different, but the same all at once. He needed to not freak out so much and just think of this date as not a date and just them hanging out.

Walking into Sal’s apartment complex, he headed up the stairs. Hand in his pocket, gripping on to the small little gift that he had gotten Sal. Larry had wanted to get him a romantic, thoughtful gift, but flowers sounded so cliché with Sal. Which ended up with him going into a smoke shop. He had picked up a Rose Quartz Skull pipe for Sal. He had done his research and found out that Rose Quartz meant  universal  love. That it restores trust and harmony in relationships, encouraging unconditional love. It sounded like the absolute perfect thing to get Sal, but he knew in high school, crystals were not really his thing. A pipe made out of Rose Quartz though sounded like the perfect thing. He was pretty sure that Sal would enjoy the design too.

Larry hadn’t been sure what to wear tonight. One of his roommates had called his girlfriend to come over. She had been so excited to doll Larry up. Eliza had pulled Larry’s hair back to where it was half up and half down, pulling his hair out of his face so his date could stare lovingly into his amber eyes, outlining them with heavy black eyeliner. When Eliza had asked Larry to tell her a little bit about his date and what they were doing, she had him pick out what neon blue nail polish looked the closest to his date’s hair color. Proceeding to paint his nails that color he had picked out.

He had never really painted his nails ever, that was Sal’s thing, but he loved having that color on his nails. It really did look like Sal’s hair. After being asked that, he and Sal were just going to chill out at his apartment. Most likely cuddling while watching horror movies, eating snacks, playing video games and smoking. Things the two used to do as teens. Eliza had picked up a rather comfortable outfit. Black jeans and a red muscle tank. Apparently, he had to without a doubt show off those huge muscles of his. Which he had agreed because last time Sal had seen him, he wasn’t as  muscular as he was now.

The lanky stoner had bulked up quite a bit over the years. Larry took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. Waiting for a moment before the door opened. The brunette's eyes widened as he took in what Sal was wearing. He looked like Cotton Candy. Pastel Blue spaghetti strap under a pair of pink overalls, light blue knee-high socks, his hair in pigtails and a pink mask that covered his lack of a nose that said Anti-Social Social Club. He looked so cute.

Sal smiled at him. Looking over him before grinning behind his mask. “What happened with your arms?” He remarked. “They’re not twigs anymore.” Larry laughed at this as Sal stepped to the side to let Larry in. Something rubbed against his legs, looking down he saw Gizmo. He was purring away as he rubbed his face against his legs.

“Oh hey. You still have Gizmo.” He remarked as he bent down to pet the cat. “Hey Bud,” Larry remarked as he scratched behind his ears before following Sal over to his couch. Noticing there was another cat, much smaller and younger than Gizmo laying on the couch. “Oh, you have another one too.”

Sal nodded as he picked up the tiny kitten and sat them on his lap. “Yeah, this here is Lilith. With Gizmo is getting up in age, Dad said I should start thinking of getting another service animal soon. One of my bandmates went with me to pick another out to be here to help me out whenever Gizmo ends up passing.” He remarked as he pets the purring black  floof . “I went ahead and made a grocery run earlier today. I got us dinosaur chicken nuggets and some other crap.”

Larry sat down next to Sal and laughed at the mention of dinosaur chicken nuggets. “Dude, I totally forgot about that. That it had to be the dinosaur-shaped ones otherwise we just couldn’t get them.” He stated as he stared at Sal as he moved his hand to brush one of Sal’s now longer pigtails back over his shoulder. “You look so cute in that.” The brunette told him making Sal smile behind his mask.

“You look good too.” He remarked as he ran his hands down Lilith’s back as she petted her. Gizmo had made his way into Larry’s lap. “What have you been up to then?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“I’ve been attending Cornell University for Art,” Larry remarked. “I want to be an Art Teacher and give Art Therapy classes.” He told Sal with a smile. “They had really liked my paintings. I-I've actually done a couple of you over these years.”

A light flush appeared on Sal’s cheeks. “You painted me?” He remarked. “You’ll show me sometime, yeah?” Sal asked as he leaned into Larry.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll be more than happy to show them to you.” He stated as he dug into his pocket to get the gift out that he had bought for Sal. “I bought something for you. I figured you might like to use it tonight.” Larry remarked as he handed it over. “I didn’t wrap it though.”

Sal rose an eyebrow at this. “Use it tonight, hm?” He remarked as he took the plastic bag from Larry as he facepalmed at Sal’s words. Unwrapping the gift, he found out that it wasn’t what he had thought Larry meant. He smiled as he took it, admiring the design of the pipe and also what it was made out of. “Do you know what the meaning behind Rose Quartz is?”

Larry grinned, leaning in as he pressed a kiss to Sal’s cheek. “Yeah, I looked it up. It means Unconditional Love.” He remarked, kissing his cheek again.

He grinned as he sat the pipe down and they went back to talking about what they had been up to these past couples of years. Sal leaning against Larry as they chatted for about an hour before they headed into the kitchen to get some food started on. Scattering the chicken nuggets on a baking sheet as Larry stood behind him, hands on the  smaller’s hips. It seemed that neither of them wanted part from the other that long. They had been apart from each other for way too long. All because they had been two scared kids running away from the feelings that they had for the other. Afraid of the possibilities of ruining their friendship

Larry kissed over the marks that Sal had on his neck from when they dry humped up outside of the club they got reunited at.  Sal giggled a bit at the feeling of Larry’s stubble brushing against his neck. It tickled. “Stop, I can’t put the nuggets in with you kissing my neck.” He told Larry who stopped just long enough to slide the baking sheet on the center rack of the oven and closing it before he went back to kissing his neck.

Sal turned around in Larry’s arms, leaning upon his tiptoes to kiss the taller male’s lips. They continued to share kisses with each other before Sal led them back to the couch, cuddling up with Larry as he put on a movie. Larry chuckled when Sal put on Edward Scissorhands. Recalling how Sal enjoyed that movie. It wasn’t long until the chicken nuggets were done and Sal got up after pausing the movie to take them out of the oven. Putting them onto a paper plate before putting fries on the baking sheet next and placing it in the oven. “Larry, what kind of dipping sauce do you want for the  nugs ? BBQ, Ketchup, Mustard or Honey?”

“Ketchup, of course. When did we ever use anything else?” Larry remarked as he stretched on the couch as he heard Sal heading back into the living room. He proceeded to cuddle up against Larry again.

“Never, but I like to enjoy them with different dipping sauces every now again,” Sal remarked as he put the plate on his chest, starting up the movie again as they ate, having taken off his face mask so he could put the food in his mouth.

When they were done stuffing their faces with food and the movie ended, Sal headed off to his room to get some of his weed so they could try out the new pipe Larry had gotten for him. “Alright, we will need to head onto the balcony. Remember it can be dangerous to smoke around the cats.” He told him as he scratched underneath  Lillith’s chin and did the same to Gizmo as he made his way back over to the kitchen where the sliding door was. “We can listen to Sanity’s Fall latest album on my phone while we sit on the patio furniture.” He had taken his mask completely off this time. 

Larry placed himself in one of the chairs. He patted his lap. “Sit on my lap  _ bebe azul _ while we smoke the bowl .”  He told Sal who smiled as he went ahead and made himself comfortable in Larry’s lap. Sal was getting rather used to Larry calling him bluebird and baby blue. Enjoying the  pet names very much.

The smaller started to get the pipe ready as Larry played with his pigtails. As he was attempting to light the bowl though, he discovered his lighter was all out of fluid. “Do you have another one on you by chance or do I need to go back inside for another?” Sal asked him as Larry dug into his pocket before handing over the one, he had in his pocket. 

That time Sal was able to successfully light the bowl and take a hit before turning over to Larry who just staring at  him. Sal pressed their lips together and proceeded to exhale into the taller male’s mouth.  Smokegunning wasn’t something the two of them had ever done with each other before, but he figured there was no problem with them doing it now. Larry always had figured it was a bit of an intimate type of thing to do and when he had seen Sal leaning in towards him, he had already figured out what the other was trying to do. Fully prepared for it and not choking on the smoke as he inhaled while Sal exhaled.

Larry grinned at this. “ Mmm , so we’re going to start  smokegunning each other now.” He remarked as he pecked his lips. “I like that idea.” The brunette stated as he took the pipe from Sal proceeding to take a hit before moving his mouth to Sal’s to  smokegun him back. They had totally forgotten about listening to Sanity’s fall on Sal’s phone as when they had finished smoking, their  smokegunning had turned into a make-out session.

Sal had never made out with anyone before while high it was an interesting experience. The feeling of Larry’s tongue rubbing against his own after the brunette started to invade his mouth. Larry pulled away when he felt something. “Did you use to get horny smoking weed before?” He asked Sal, noticing the fact that the smaller was hard.

Sal chuckled. “No, this strain of weed always ends up having this effect on me. I was curious if it would have the same effect on you.” He told him.

“Oh, I see it is. Someone was hoping to have some more fun tonight, huh?” Larry teased as he went to nibble on Sal’s neck evoking a small moan from him. “Well, baby blue, I guess we should go to your room then. I think it will be a little too cold to do something out here and I want to do more than just hump your brains out like the last time.”

Sal giggled at this as he picked up his pipe and got off Larry’s lap. The two boys heading inside and into Sal’s room. Larry closed the door behind him then took in Sal’s room, it looked rather similar to his room as a teen, but also more mature. Sal had placed his new pipe on his dresser with the other ones along with his bag of weed before plopping down on his bed. “Come here, Lar-bear.” He purred.

Larry grinned as he slowly approached Sal before hovering over him and leaning in to capture his lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Returning back to the making out they had started on the patio has he felt Sal’s hands slip underneath his shirt. “Take this off and let me see exactly how your body developed.” He remarked as he dragged his fake nails down his abs. Sally shivered at the deep laugh that rippled from Larry’s body from his words.

The brunette stood up and lifted his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground. Larry grinned when he noticed how Sal’s eye went wide and took in a breath at seeing what Larry looked underneath his shirt. “Like what you see, baby blue?” He purred.

Sal grinned as he ran his nails over Larry’s happy highway and up to his stomach. Leaving behind red scratch marks. “Oh, fuck yeah.” He stated as he went unclasp the straps of his overalls. Thinking for a moment when he got them off, leaving himself in just a pair of pastel blue panties and the t-shirt he was still wearing. “I think with you I would actually like to go slow. I  haven't actually dated anyone since  Kavia .” He explained. 

“Whatever you want, Baby Blue.” He remarked as he kissed his hand. “Where do you want to the stopping point to be for us then?” Larry asked him.

“Penetration. That with you, I want to be a romantic  moment ” Sal asked. “And sober.”

Larry smiled at him and nodded at what he asked. Completely understanding that. “ Mmm , I would like that too.” He stated as he leaned in to kiss Sal’s neck. “Sticking with humping, hand stuff and maybe oral then?” He asked wanting to confirm.

“Yes, all of that is fine with me,” Sal remarked moaning as he felt Larry bite down on his neck. He felt Larry’s hands slid down underneath his shirt and pinched his nipple. “Larry~” He whined and watched as the taller took off his pants. Biting his bottom lip when he saw the tent in his boxers.

“Come on, baby blue. If I’m going to get rid of these, you need to get rid of your other two pieces of-” He chuckled as he watched Sal eagerly strip off his clothes before he had even finished his sentence. Larry pulled down his boxers before getting on to the bed. Moving his lips back to  Sal’s neck to kiss and nibble as his hand wrapped around Sal’s cock, slowly stroking it.

Sal moaned happily at the feeling of Larry’s hand stroking him. It felt so good. Bucking up his hips as his ear was being nibbled. Larry’s thumb moved over the slit, smearing precum all over. “You’re already this hard and wet for me.” He remarked. “So, needy.” Slowly, he started to make his way down Sal’s chest, biting down on a nipple, evoking a squeal of pleasure out of the other before he continued to run his tongue down Sal’s stomach until he reached his cock.

Larry stuck out his long tongue, running the tip over the slit making Sal arch in pleasure. He felt hands make their way into his hair and tug which caused the brunette to moan in response. Lapping at the slit as he looked up at Sal. Enjoying the look of pure bliss on the other man’s face. He started to move his head, taking Sal’s length into his mouth as he sucked and feeling the other’s nails scratch gently at his scalp as his hair was tugged.

Soft whines feeling his ears as he continued to take Sal into his mouth until he had swallowed him whole, pulling back off with a soft pop as he looked up at the other. “You look so sexy right now.” He told him as he took the shaft in front of him back inside of his mouth, humming as he sucked on the head before taking him back into his mouth. These actions leaving Sal to squirm and buck underneath him. Heels digging into his bed. He whined at each bob of his head until Sal tugged him off, his tongue running over the tip until Sal pulled his head back far enough that he couldn’t anymore.

“What’s the matter? I thought you were enjoying yourself.” Larry told him as he stared up at him.

“I was, but I want to pleasure you too and ask you something,” Sal told him. “Something I think you will be rather good at with how long your tongue is.”

Larry rose an eyebrow at Sal’s words. Wondering what it was exactly that Sal wanted to ask him. “Okay, what’s the  question ?”

His face flushed red a bit. “Have you ever eaten ass before and would you be interested in eating me out while I gave you  head ?”

Larry’s eyes went wide at this. Cheeks turning red. “N-no, I’ve never done that before, but I have no problem with trying it out for you.” He stated as he kissed the side of Sal’s knee. “I’m guessing the sixty-nine  position with you on top then?”

Sal nodded at Larry’s words. The brunette moved to lay down on his back. “Come here, baby blue.” He remarked. “Let me see that cute butt of yours.” Sal blushed as he straddled Larry’s waist in reverse cowboy position first before sliding himself up onto his lover’s chest. Biting his bottom lip at the long, thick cock in front of him. He licked his lips before leaning down to run his pierced tongue over the head, eliciting a loud moan from Larry. “Fuck, bluebird.  _ Tu lengua se siente tan bien conmigo _ _. _ ” __ He told him as he moved to place his hands-on Sal’s hips, spreading his cheeks apart and grinned at the cute little puckered hole. Leaning in, he ran the flat of his tongue over the hole and immediately received a moan from the smaller male.

As Sal ran his tongue over the head of Larry’s cock, sucking on the tip, the brunette continued to slowly run his tongue over his hole. He noted how Sal’s ass smelled sort of like flowers making him grin. So, Sal had prepared himself well enough in case they ended up doing something like this tonight. Larry moaned when all at once he felt Sal take him deep into his throat. “Fucking shit.” He groaned, bucking into his mouth. Enjoying the feeling of Sal’s throat constricting around him. Amazed at how much of him that Sal was able to take into his mouth. It felt so good. “ _ ¡Dios  _ _ mío _ _!” _ Larry exclaimed. “So, deep.”

Sal chuckled around Larry’s cock as he pulled off with a pop and ran his tongue back over the head, sucking on the tip as he enjoyed the salty taste of his best friend’s precum. It tasted so good on his tongue. He wanted to embed the taste into his memory forever as he took Larry back into his throat, eagerly sucking him. He hummed around him as he felt the brunette’s tongue dip inside of him. Mewling in pleasure as he felt that tongue wriggling inside him. Larry’s tongue really was quite long as he pushed his hips backward enjoying the feel of the tongue that was invading him as he went to take Larry back into his mouth. Taking him all the way in past his gag reflex, gagging only slightly as he bobbed his head some more.

It soon seemed to become a competition to see who could get the other to come first. With Larry tonguefucking Sal’s ass as his hand slid in between them as it wrapped around Sal’s shaft while Sal was aggressively bobbing his head on Larry’s cock, humming in pleasure. Eventually, it was Sal who ended up winning with his wonderful blowjob skills as Larry pulled away with a grunt, moaning in extasy as he released into the smaller male’s mouth. Sal whimpered as his mouth was filled with Larry’s seed, swallowing it everything down until the spurts slowed and he found himself being lifted up so Sal was properly sitting on Larry’s face. Tongue wiggling back into his lover as he strokes Sal to completion. A small moan and a whimper slipping from cracked lips as his hips jerked as his cum splashed onto Larry’s chest. He continued to whine as Larry continued to stroke him until he pushed the brunette’s hands to the side when he grew too  sensitive .

Slipping off of his face, Sal went to lay down next to Larry. Happily cuddling up to him as Larry leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. Sal hummed happily at the kiss. “It’s like your tongue was made for that.” A deep chuckle escaping from Larry at Sal’s words. “There are baby wipes in the nightstand drawer if you want to use those to clean off your chest.” Larry ran his hand over Sal’s face before getting up to go over to where Sal had said the baby wipes were cleaning off his chest. Turning back over to snuggle with Sal as he pulled the covers up over them. Both feeling sleepy from the weed and the sex.

“I enjoyed our date tonight,” Larry told him. “It was really nice.” The brunette stated as he took the hair ties out of Sal’s hair for him. Knowing he wouldn’t want to sleep with those in as he placed them on the nightstand.

“Me too,” Sal remarked as he nuzzled into Larry. His fingers going up into Larry’s hair to help him take out the hair tie that he had seen the taller had in his own hair. Larry took the hair tie from him and sat up to put all his hair up into a loose bun. This way Sal didn’t end up with a mouth full of hair during the night with how much hair he  had. Pulling the covers up over them, happily snuggling with each other as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bebe azul - baby blue  
> Tu lengua se siente tan bien conmigo - Your tongue feels so good  
> Dios Mio - My god
> 
> I'm going to start trying to make the chapters longer now like I had with this one. Which means updates might end up every two days instead of every day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave kudos and comments.


	12. Video Chats and Domestic Bliss

Two months. That’s how much time had passed since they had been reunited and started dating. Only their friends in New York knew that they were dating. They had decided to keep the news under wraps from everyone at home still, but one day said that they had should surprise their friends with the news. That Larry had found Sal in a club in New York, that they both had been fools and were dating. 

The two had discussed how to tell the others, they had decided to do a group video chat, but they would start it out with Larry only in front of the computer in view of the camera and Sal would behind it, out of the view. Apparently, Larry frequently did a group video chat with their pals. So, it was planned to happen at the next one, but also do it at  Sal’s place so none of Larry’s roommates would give away that Sal was there.

Larry leaned back on the couch as he clicked the accept button for the video chat. Sal was currently out on the balcony using his pipe that Larry had given him when they started dating. He was a little anxious so he decided to smoke a bowl before he would come into the living room to appear on the video. Todd and Niel was the one hosting the video chat this time around. They all took turns hosting. They were still waiting on Ash, Maple, and Chug. Ash ended up popping on the screen first. It typically took Maple and Chug awhile before they joined being as they were the only one out of the group that was married with a child. “Let’s see those rings!” Ash said to the hosting couple. Niel had recently proposed to Todd and the whole group was rather excited about that. It was going to be interesting having another married couple in their group of friends.

Niel laughed as the two made sure to get their rings were well focused in the viewfinder. They were nothing all that fancy really. Two plain black rings with two gems on top of each other, they were Todd and Niel’s birthstones. “Nice, I bet Janis is really excited about the upcoming wedding. Have you two started on those wedding plans already?” Larry asked them.

“Oh, yeah. Mom started talking about locations, cakes, and suits as soon as we had told her.” Todd remarked with a chuckle as he cuddled up with Niel. “Her exact words were ‘It’s about time one of you proposed to the other. You’ve been dating for eight years. That is four years too long.” The group laughed as Maple and Chug finally entered the call.

“Hey, sorry we were running late. We ran out of Chug and Soda’s favorite snacks. So, of course, we had to make a quick run to the grocery store. Soda was having a fit when I went to get her one only to find out that we were all out.” Maple explained. “That’s motherhood for you.”

“Oh, babies!” Ash remarked happily. “Is that a yeah or Nah for you too?” She asked teasing the engaged couple.

“Did Larry move into a new place?” Chug suddenly brought up before Niel and Todd could even reply to  Ash’s question.

“Nah, dude. I didn’t  move at all. Although I might be soon. I might have been hiding the fact that I’ve been dating-”

“You hid that you were dating someone?” Ash remarked acting heartbroken. “And you’re thinking of moving in with them?”

Larry remarked. “Well, yeah, but I had my reasons. I didn’t want to tell you guys until he and I knew that the fragility of our relationship was over. Which I think I think we are at a good point where I can tell you about them along with introducing you to them.” He stated. “He’s  sorts of anxious though. So, he is out on the patio smoking his pipe I got him when we first started dating.”

Todd looked confused. “He does know that you smoke too, right? I’m guessing you’re talking about weed.”

“Yeah, no, he knows that I smoke. Just he has animals so he doesn’t like to smoke inside the apartment.  Might be harmful to them , you know?” Larry stated.

“That’s totally understandable. It’s so nice that he thinks of his animal's well-being like that.” Maple commented. “He sounds like a good dude. “Where did you two met?”

“Yeah, gives the details, Lar,” Ash remarked with a smile before she realized something. “God damn it. This means I’m the single pringle in this bag of lays.”

“Lays?” Chug remarked before looking to his wife. Silently communicating as she nodded. He got up and headed into the kitchen.

“You know you can’t use a food metaphor around Chug, Ash. You’re lucky we had some.” Maple remarked with a small smile. “I’m guessing you said lays because the rest of us are getting laid and you  aren't ?”

Ash rose an eyebrow. “Who said I wasn’t?” She remarked with a laugh. “But moving on.  Tell us about your boyfriend, Lar.”

“My roommates and I went to go check out this club after exams to go unwind. We had already gotten a table and drinks when I suddenly hear this totally angelic voice coming from up on the stage shredding on his guitar. The outfit that he was wearing that night too. Damn. All of his outfits just look so good on him.” He saw Sal had come in right as he was talking about Sal’s angelic voice. “There are still so many outfits I haven't seen on him yet. He said he wanted to go shopping sometime with me to let me pick out some outfits that I would like to see on him.” His eyes looking up at Sal as he passed behind the laptop, licking his lips. “Hey, baby. Feeling less anxious now?” The brunette asked him watching as Sal nodded with a grin. “Ready to meet my friends then,  _ pajarito _ __ _ azul _ ?”

Sal came around the front slowly. They couldn’t see his face until he sat down in  Larry’s lap and waved at them. None of them had been ready to see their old friend suddenly pop up on the screen making himself comfortable in Larry’s lap.

“You asshole! How could keep the fact that you had finally found Sal after all these years!?” Ash shouted  angrily .

Both men flinching slightly at Ash’s yelling. “It was my idea,” Sal stated. “I wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t try to run off again at random because I was afraid. After two months, I figured that it would be safe enough for us to have a group discussion about things.” He remarked. “I didn’t think I could be around Larry anymore with what he had said about my face and the fact that I had developed romantic feelings for him. I was frightened so I decided to run away.” The blue-haired male remarked. “But meeting up with Larry again after all these years was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I’m sorry that I ran away like that. For not sticking around and graduating with you all. Being there to see Maple and Chug get married. To see the birth of Soda.”

Ash’s anger faded from her face as Sal explained himself. “You two are both complete and utter idiots.” She remarked with a roll of her eyes. “See Todd, I knew we should have interfered, but you insisted on that we had to let these two doofuses figure it out on their own and look where that got them.”

Todd adjusted the glasses on his face. “Yes, I guess you were right and we should have tried to push them together so they could work out their feelings themselves. In hindsight, I really thought one of them would have confessed to the other, but I guess due to the circumstances of Larry putting his foot in his mouth when Sal spoke out about his  opinion on Red  Eyes they didn’t really have a chance too.”

Larry’s eyes widened a little bit at this exchange of words before he hid his face in Sal’s shoulders. “Wait, you two knew that Larry and I had romantic feelings for each other? I thought you two would know well enough that I can be oblivious when it comes to people having those types of feelings for me unless they directly tell me or in Travis’ case make it obvious by a certain way of saying.” He stated.

“Well, we sort of had thought that Larry would have said something to you Junior year after  Kevia moved out of state, but then he started dating Red Eyes and that the relationship lasted way longer than we all thought it would.” Maple told Sal. “We thought Lisa would have said something about the relationship to Larry pretty soon in the relationship with his change in behavior. Encouraging him to break up with him.”

Oh, Lisa most certainly had told Larry how she felt about Red Eyes, but also said she didn’t want to control his love life. That he was free to date who he wanted unless she thought they would encourage him to do illegal drugs or where he wound up in jail because they were that bad of an influence. Looking back, he now started to realize even more of what a bad influence his Ex-boyfriend was on him with the fact that he had actually yelled at his Mother even though she was being totally supportive, but just concern about his relationship with this young man and his influences on her son. “She didn’t encourage me to break up with him, but she did make it quite  apparent how she really didn’t like him all that much and how he seemed to be changing me.”

“He did have quite the impact on you,” Ash remarked. “I’m so glad that you bumped into Sal and are finally together after all these years.” He remarked.

“He tried so hard to find you, Sal. We all did, but we couldn’t get a trace of you anywhere. I thought it would have been easier to find you, but you seemed to cover your tracks well enough. Which makes sense if you just didn’t want any of us finding you and the possibility of convincing you to talk to Larry after what he had said to you.” Todd stated.

Sal was tugging slightly on his braid at this discussion. Larry running a hand over his thigh to soothe his nerves. The whole group knew well enough that whenever the blue-haired male tugged on his hair he was feeling anxious. So, they all moved away from the discussion of Sal disappearing and keeping himself hidden all these years. Moving on to catching all up. Learning all the things that Sal been up to over the years. How he had started off at Nassau Community College in Garden City then moved to Ithaca where he had started at Ithaca College to continue studying Music and Psychology. The fact that he currently had a band, that he still had Gizmo, but also had another service animal now which he showed them. Lilith letting out a small meow in greeting. Ash and Maple just thinking she was the cutest thing ever. Eventually, the conversation moved back to plans for Todd and Niel’s wedding. Discussing what they were thinking for the date and so forth.

When it started finally getting towards dinner time, they all said their goodbyes. When the chat had ended, Sal buried his face into Larry’s shoulder. “You okay?” He asked his boyfriend as he rubbed his hand over his back to soothe him. “I know the beginning there got a little intense for you.” He remarked. “I can make dinner if you want while you relax. In fact, I’ll do that anyway.” The brunette stated as he kissed Sal’s cheek. “Why don’t you set up the switch and play a video game?” He told him as he continued to run his hands over his back soothingly.

Sal nodded at Larry’s words as he moved off his lap and went to set up one of his games. Larry heading into the kitchen to make them food. He decided to play Super Mario Odyssey as he hadn’t finished that game yet. Letting himself zone out as he moved Mario around on the screen, Lilith and Gizmo on each side of him purring away. “ _ Pajarito  _ _ azul _ , do you want something to drink?” Larry asked peeking his head out from the kitchen into the living room.

“Yes, Lemon Water please,” Sal replied. Sal’s apartment complex had citrus trees on the lot. Limes, Lemons, and Oranges. There was also a garden on the rooftop that everyone in the complex contributed to. Sal discovered that drinking flavored water helped a lot with his anxiety because it was easier for him to stay hydrated then. Sometimes he would add mint to the pitcher that he kept in the fridge.

Larry grabbed a glass from the cabinet, pouring the water into the glass before heading into the living room to put the glass of water on the coffee table for Sal. Smiling at how zoned in Sal was into his game, but also seemed to have trouble focusing as he was squinting a bit at the tv. It made Larry chuckle. “Sal, are you okay there?” He remarked. Wondering just how much Sal had smoked earlier.

“I forgot that the strain I smoke makes it a little hard for me to focus when playing video games,” Sal remarked as he decided to just save his game and put something on to watch inside. Larry ruffled his hair before heading back into the kitchen. Sal picked up Lilith from her spot and went to lay down on the couch. Now putting the kitten on his chest as Gizmo makes his way up to Sal’s lap before curling back up. He absolutely loved having the two lay on top of him. As long as they were not too close to his face because he would occasionally get fur stuck in his scars and it was so bothersome to try to get them out. Sometimes even a little painful.

Of course, Sal ended up putting it on the Chiller channel. He frequently had his tv set to this channel. Enjoying the horror movies and shows from the 80’s-90’s. He started to smell what Larry was cooking. The brunette had gone grocery shopping before coming over. He had picked up the ingredients they would need for street tacos. He had recalled that Sal had enjoyed the ones that his Mom had made when he had dinner with them because his Dad had to work late. Knowing full well that Sal probably wouldn’t make any Latin dishes for himself at home. The only time the other would probably eat it was when he went out to a  restaurant .

Sal’s stomach grumbled lightly. The smell of the carne  asada that Larry was making him hungry as he moved to drink some of his water. He had very much enjoyed Larry staying over because that meant not only did Larry get to cuddle with him at night, it also meant that Larry would be making dinner for them.

He found his thoughts getting away from him as he started to fantasize a bit while watching The Fly. He let his thoughts drift off to imagining Larry as a Househusband, they had a nice beautiful home with Larry taking care of the house being a successful painter while Sal was a Psychologist that specialized in Music Therapy. However, it wasn’t long until his minds started to drift to a not so vanilla place. He thought of coming home to Larry wearing nothing, but a smock. A grin on his face as he thought of this. A thought coming to his mind as he grabbed his phone.

It was something he had heard about before, but he had never really had any interest in doing it before. However, it most certainly seemed like it would be something that Larry would enjoy. They probably couldn’t do it with what they had been doing. The two of them hadn’t really advanced anymore in their sex life beyond oral and hand stuff. Primarily because they both wanted it to be a rather romantic moment. Which Sal didn’t really have a problem with.

Another thought occurred to him though that made him pout. “Lar-bear?” He called out to Larry as he looked into the kitchen over his phone.

“What is it, Blue Bird?” Larry replied as he walked into the living room to sit with Sal on the couch while the tortillas were getting crispy in the oven.

“Have you ever done body canvas painting with anyone?” Sal noticed how Larry seemed slightly confused at his question and was pleased by that. Which probably meant that he hadn’t. “When you lay a plastic tarp on the floor while you and your partner use your bodies to make a unique abstract image while having sex.” Larry’s face bloomed red when Sal explained it to him.

“Uh, no. I thought you were talking about painting on someone.” He remarked. “That I’ve done,” Larry stated. “That something you want to do eventually do with me I’m guessing.”

Sal smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah.” He remarked. “It sounds fun.” The smaller male remarked as he leaned into him. “I  haven't done that with anyone before. More of an intimate sort of thing I think.”

Larry smiled at Sal. “I look forward to it, Blue Bird.” He stated as he pressed a kiss to Sal’s cheek. The two sat there on the couch cuddling as The Fly ended and The Return of the Living Dead came on. After a few more minutes, Larry got up and went into the kitchen to finish preparing the food. It came out nicely. The tortillas were nice and crispy. The carne  asada well-seasoned, but of course Sal had no doubts that Larry’s cooking would taste good. He always loved whatever his boyfriend cooked for them. When they both had their feel of food, Larry put the leftovers away and they ushered off to bed once Sal started nodding off in the middle of Killer Clowns from Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer now. It will be a couple of days in between posts. I'm also going to start writing another Sally Face either while writing this or afterward for some self-indulgence A/B/O because as far I've seen there hasn't been any of that yet. So, if that sort of thing is your jam. Keep an eye out when I upload another fic instead of another chapter. Please leave kudos and comments. I love hearing what you think of the chapters. ~ Asena


	13. Dom Me, My Love

Larry was so very glad that Sal had dragged him to that club. At first, he had been a little jealous of all the men that kept coming up to Sal with a certain look in their eyes like they were undressing him. Flirting with him when they were in talking distance. Some of saying things like  _ “You’re Sally Face aren't you?” _ with a smirk on their face. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” It seemed these men hadn’t heard the news. That after years of being single the famous club going, rocker musician Sally Face no longer had random romps in bed with men whose names he didn’t even recall. They seemed to think that even though they had been constantly on the dance floor grinding upon each other that Larry was just another one of Sally Face’s boy toys of the night.

After the twentieth, Larry finally had enough. “FUCK OFF!” He growled as he pulled Sal into his lap. Sal grinning excitedly at this. He had not had a chance to see the possessive, jealous side of his boyfriend yet and it got him hot. “The only one that is getting into Sally Face’s pants is me!”

Sal had started to press his face into Larry’s neck at this. Slowly kissing his boyfriend’s neck as he told the man off who didn’t seemed frightened at all or concerned at the fact that Sal was busy kissing Larry’s neck. “Oh yeah? What makes a pointy face like you think you have a chance with Sally Face? I’m sure he would much rather enjoy my dick in his-” Larry tensed a little bit when he had had actually heard the smaller male growl at insulting his boyfriend as he turned around and dropped down, the man was all smug thinking he had won and instead got a knee to the balls.

A dopey smirk appeared on Larry’s face at watching his boyfriend do something like this. “ Lemme tell  ya , yew can  fuhget about me ever fucking yew.” Larry’s eyes went a little wide as he licked his lips. It had been a while since he had seen Sal go Jersey on someone. He didn’t realize it would be so god damn fucking hot. “Because that is not ever going to happen. I don’t know why yew all keep coming up to me when I am clearly with someone at the moment. That someone being my motherfucking boyfriend. That should clue yew in on the fact that the only dick  Ima be sucking or riding is his thick luscious sausage and I love riding his as you put it ‘pointy face.’ Which yew can damn well swear  Ima be riding tonight and that will be followed up by me riding that dick of his that I spoke of earlier. So, why don’t you move along and go shove a ripper up your ass, fuck boy.” He remarked as he then took Larry’s hand. “Come on, babe. Let’s go back to our apartment and fuck all night.”

Accept Sal and Larry didn’t even make it back to the apartment. They only made it back to the car. The two had already had gone all the way when they had moved in together, but they had still only ever fucked in the apartment. They had christened the whole entire apartment. The bedroom, the living room, the kitchen and even the balcony. That last one had been particularly fun, they had finished smoking a blunt and then Sal had started getting all up on Larry, humping him before telling him to go get the lube and condoms from the bedroom.

Larry was sitting in the driver’s seat with the seat leaned back. Sal’s mouth attacking his neck hungrily, biting and sucking. Bringing out sweet delicious moans out of the taller male’s as he all of suddenly bit rather harshly on Larry’s jugular. Making him let out a yelp. “Fuck, Sal.” He remarked, His cock throbbed in his pants, pressed up against Sal’s ass.

Sal removed his mouth from Larry’s neck, seeming quite pleased with his work as he looked down at Larry’s neck. He grinned down at him. “Mmm, you always look so good when you’re laying underneath me like this.” His hands slid into Larry’s hair and he gave a hard tug evoking a very loud moan from the Latino. “Such a good boy for me.” He purred. “Whose Good Boy are you, Larry Face?”

Larry stared up at him with glazed over hazel eyes as he licked his lips. “ Your’s .” He groaned when Sal pulled his hair roughly once more. He was pretty sure he had creamed a little bit in his pants.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite hear that. Whose Good Boy are you again, Lar-Bear?” Sal purred knowing full well that Larry enjoyed this so much. The dynamic that they had ended within the bedroom was a little surprising to Larry at first, but he absolutely loved it when Sal dominated the shit out of him. They had actually talked about possibly having Sal top him some time, but the smaller didn’t feel quite up to that yet.

“Sally’s.” He said this time. Knowing that Sal probably wanted to hear an actual name this time and not just repeating what he had said before. “Oh, fuck.” Larry whimpered when Sal started to grind himself down on Larry again.

“That’s right, baby. You’re Sally’s Good boy.” He purred as he let go of Larry’s hair as his hand went down and pressed down on his neck a bit. Not really choking him, but just checking things out. They had tried out quite a bit of shit and Larry quite found out that he very much enjoyed most of the kinks that his boyfriend introduced him. Fuck that Vanilla shit. Well, actually no. Slow, sensual loving was particularly nice sometimes. Just taking the time to enjoy each other because one of them had been having so issues that they day and the other just needed some loving. “And good boys get rewarded.” He told him. “So, Sally’s going to grab the condom and packet of lube he put in his back pocket earlier.” He heard Larry groan at that which made him chuckle. “You know what I want you to do next, right?” He asked already taking his hand away from Larry’s throat as he went into his back pocket.

“Use the lube to stretch you open so you can ride my thick luscious sausage.” He remarked with a small cocky grin, using Sal’s earlier words against him, but Sal just smiled because he didn’t want to punish Larry at the moment. He did just want that thick  luscious sausage in his ass.

“That’s right, baby.” Sal told him with a grin as he then got off Larry and went back into the passenger seat to take off his pants after he handed the lube over to Larry. Unzipping Larry’s pants too and pushing them down just enough so he would be able to fuck him before placing himself back into his lap.

Larry pressed kisses to Sal's neck as he proceeded to press a finger into his boyfriends ass. Loving how Sal instantly tightened around him . “I think you should get a choker when my name on it.” He told him as worked his rubbed up middle finger in and out of the blue-haired Male’s ass. A soft chuckle slipping out.

“Well, I could get a charm with your name on it that I can add to the ones I already have that have a loop on them.” Sal told him and then gasped when he felt Larry slide another finger into him. Curling them inside the smaller. He absolutely loved how long his fingers were. They just felt so good.

Larry grinned at the sounds his boyfriend made as he started to make a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch him out. “You’re still a bit lose from last night aren't you, baby?” He told Sal. “You always look so good when you have me inside you.” The brunette said as he ran his tongue over lips as he watched the smaller boy’s face contort in blissful pleasure as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of the other. “ _ Canta para mí, mi pájaro azul. _ ” He told him as he thrust his fingers up into Sal harshly evoking a loud moan from him. “ _ Cómo me encanta cuando me cantas mi canción favorita, mi corazón. Cómo se derrama de tus labios. Cántame un poco más. _ ” Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of Sal’s ass, chuckling at Sal groaning at the loss of the fingers that were inside  f him moments ago. “So needy.”

Larry went for the condom that Sal had pulled out. Moving him up over his dick on the other side so that Larry could properly see himself as he slid the condom on before adding the remaining lube that was still in the packet. Grabbing Sal’s hips who worked with him as his cock aligned with his boyfriend’s cute little puckered hole, he slowly slid inside of the tight warmth. The brunette groaned at the feeling of Sal’s walls contracting around him as he made his way inside. Enjoying the look on Sal’s face as he pushed inch by inch inside his tiny lover until he had sunk down all the way to the base.

“You feel so good.” He remarked as he rubbed Sal’s hip bones, the two just remaining still for a moment before Sal eventually lifted himself up and dropped himself back down on the cock inside of him. It pressed so nicely against his prostate. He just absolutely loved how Larry filled him up so perfectly. How the head of his cock brushed against his sweet spot causing him blissful pleasure.

Blue eyes stared into Hazel as he repeated his action, sliding slowly off Larry leaving just the head in before slamming himself back down. His cock twitching in pleasure in between them. Eventually he found this action to be just a little too hard as he soon took to rolling his hips and grinding himself down on top of the others cock. Larry’s hands rested on Sal’s hips moaning at the feeling of his shaft sliding in and out of his lover. Thumbs rubbing over Sal’s hip bones that jutted out just a bit. “You like that?” Sal purred as he looked down at him with a lick of his lips as he continued to roll hips, starting to grind down on him faster. “The feeling of my tight hole gripping on to your cock as it tries to milk your cock. Begging to be filled up with your seed.” He purred, letting out a yelp when Larry suddenly took his hips and started to thrust up into him hard. His back arched in pleasure at each brutal thrust. The car was shaking.

It was agony. Pure, blissful agony. Larry knew just the right spot to hit to turn Sal into a moaning mess. He pressed his mouth against his boyfriend’s and pushed his tongue into his mouth. The tongues dancing the tango in their mouths. One tongue fighting the other for dominance. Larry’s fingers were digging into Sal’s hips as he continued to pound up into. Feeling himself getting closer to a pinnacle of pleasure that was of exquisite proportions, but holding himself back. Waiting for his lover to come first. “Come on, baby blue. Come for me.” He purred as he pounded into Sal’s sweet spot as hard as he could before the blue-haired male let out a loud gasp as his back arched in pleasure, moaning as he soiled the front of Larry’s shirt with his seed as he came hard.

Larry felt the way that Sal tightened around him. Those velvety walls of his crushing his dick that eventually sent him over the edge as he thrust into Sal once before he came inside the condom with a groan. Fingers still digging into Sal’s hips. He grunted as he felt Sal still convulsing around him and fell on top of him. Not carrying about the cum that laid in between them.

Larry panted heavily from their actions. Letting out little whimpers when Sal clenched purposely around him. “Jerk.” The brunette muttered as Sal let out a tired little giggle. His hands ran up and down Sal’s back. “Fuck.” He remarked as he licked his lips. “ Mmm , so we get to check off another thing off our sex list then.” Sal chuckled at that as he went to carefully get into the  passenger seat after a bit.

“Actually, that’s the first time I even had car sex.” He remarked. “It’s a little cramp, isn’t it?” Sal remarked as he went to pull back on his panties followed by his pants and shoes.

Larry grinned happily when Sal said that this was his first-time having car sex. Yay! He got to take one of Sal’s firsts. “I mean if it’s cramped for you imagine how cramped it felt for me.” He told him with a chuckle as he went to carefully take the condom off and put it in the plastic trash bag they had in the back. He tucked himself back in and did his pants up.

Sal looked over at him and smirked. “Tall Ass bitch.” He remarked as he leaned over to give Larry a kiss.

“Your tall ass  bitch .” Larry said against his lips with a laugh. “ Mmm , love you, baby blue. Shall we head on home?”

“Love you too, Lar-bear. Yeah, probably want to get out of that cum-covered t-shirt.” He remarked with a chuckle as he went ahead and got buckled in.

“Ugh, yeah. Shower too. A nice hot shower to get rid of all the sweat.” Larry stated as he buckled up and fixed his seat. “We hotboxed the car with the smell of sex.” He told him with a smirk.

Sal chuckled. “Mmm, the second-best way of hotboxing.” He told Larry as his boyfriend put the car into the drive and they headed off back to their apartment where Gizmo and Lilith awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the beginning for this chapter three times before I was finally able to get a flow. I decided to just to some pure sexy smut for this chapter since I couldn't think of anything all that much. I got an idea for the next chapter though this time. So, hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner. Sorry for the wait. Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave kudos and comments to let me know you are enjoying this. ~ Asena
> 
> Update - 3/11/20: As you can see I have not posted for a good while because I have lost inspiration. I'm not really sure what to write about for the next chapter and I want to wait on the body paint scene still. So, If you all could leave me some suggestions that would be awesome. Thanks ~ Asena


	14. Haitus

Hello my readers. I apologize, but I've sort of lost motivation on where else to go with this. I might just go with the paint set scene if I can't think of anything else. However, gotten inspiration for two other stories. 

One is called Gutairs and Scars. It's about Sal being a newbie Rockstar who is touring with Sanitys Fall and Larry of course gets a crush on him. Larry enters a contest where he gets to meet his new celebrity crush, Sally Face and somehow ends up ending up as his boyfriend. So, now Larry is balancing his senior year of high-school while keeping it a secret that he is dating the up and coming Rockstar, Sally Face.

The second story is called Sally's Little Secret. It takes place in Chapter Four. There is no cult, no death and again set in modern times. It is about Sal's alternate life style and Larry who has known about it for awhile confronting Sal about it. Showing him that he wants to help in anyway he can when Sal is in that head space and so the two add something new into their friendship that makes them realize that what they feel towards each other may not just be friendship.

I'm hoping to get the first chapters out of both stories really soon. So, keep an eye out for new works.

**Author's Note:**

> mi chico especial - my special young man
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment letting me know how liked it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. ~ Asena


End file.
